A Noiva do Fugitivo!
by Jyss
Summary: América do Norte, 1882... Bella Swan tinha o dom de envolver-se em problemas... Até que o 'problema' chamado Edward Masen caiu em sua porta semiconsciente e roubou-lhe um beijo...
1. Sinopse

Isabella Swan tinha o dom de envolver-se em problemas...

America do Norte, 1882

... Ate o dia em que o 'problema', chamado Edward Masen, encontrou-a. O atraente fora-da-lei jazia semiconsciente nos degraus de sua casa. Mesmo assim, ele roubou-lhe um beijo, caindo, depois, em estado de inconsciência.

Em que apuros Bella se envolvera!

Primeiro cuidando de desamparados, depois tendo de lidar com a chegada inesperada da Irmã e finalmente, acolhendo um assaltante de bancos sob seu teto!

Tudo com que Bella sonhava era um grande amor... Poderia esse homem ser o arrogante porem simpático fugitivo que ela acolhera em sua casa?

Com todos interferindo em sua vida... Que escândalo seria apaixonar-se por um malfeitor!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**NA: **Amoores, sou recém-chegada! Please comentem minhas fics? Elogiando esculachando (não que eu queira), e juro que eu ficarei eternamente grata a vcs!

Obrigada!

Jyss...


	2. Capitulo I

A Noiva do Fugitivo

Capítulo Um

- Oh, não Billy Black aqui!

Com surpreendente agilidade para uma mulher grávida de oito meses, Mary Alice Brandon levantou-se da cadeira de balanço e, com os cabelos pretos esvoaçando, correu para dentro de casa. Ela tremia como se um exercito estivesse descendo pela colina, em vez do velho dono do armazém.

Sentada no degrau da varanda, Isabella Swan aproveitava a sombra refrescante que, à tarde, cobria a casa como um xale protetor. Ao avistar o homem aproximando-se a cavalo, comprimiu os lábios. Em geral, as visitas de Billy Black incomodavam-na também, mas a reação exagerada de Alice provocou-lhe risos.

- Não ria, Bella! – Alice pediu-lhe do lado de dentro. – Billy é o maior mexeriqueiro da cidade!

Bella levantou-se.

- Ótimo. Talvez assim possamos saber mais sobre tudo o que andam comentando sobre nós.

Em se tratando de Billy Black não havia 'talvez'. Não fora por acaso que o proprietário do Forks Mercantile conquistara a reputação de cidadão mais bem informado sobre a vida alheia.

Endireitou os ombros quando Black se aproximou e forçou um sorriso de boas-vindas.

- Olá, Sr. Black!

Billy desceu do cavalo com rapidez, apesar dos setenta anos e problemas de coluna. Ele a cumprimentou com um leve gesto de cabeça.

- Bella... – Empurrou o chapéu para trás, deixando a mostra o rosto enrugado. Os olhos ainda eram vivos e perspicazes. – Você não parece muito bem hoje. Está pálida, abatida, mais magra do que o normal.

Bella continuou a sorrir ante a avaliação de Billy. Decididamente, elogios não faziam parte do vocabulário dele.

- Tenho passado muito bem, obrigada – agradeceu como se não tivesse ouvido as criticas. – Estou como sempre estive desde... A morte do doutor.

Por um momento, o semblante de Billy suavizou-se. Relanceou o olhar, um tanto nervoso, pela enorme construção de madeira, pelos carvalhos frondosos que lhe proporcionavam sombra, como se o fantasma do Dr. Swan pudesse estar vagando por ali.

- É difícil de acreditar...

- Sim, é – Bella concordou, entendendo a intenção dele, mesmo sem que Billy dissesse mais nada.

Era difícil acreditar que seu pai morrera, mesmo depois de ter cuidado dele durante dois anos. Passados três meses, a ausência daquele homem sábio, espirituoso e firme, que fora muito mais amigo do que pai, ainda doía muito nela.

Com um gesto brusco, Billy tirou uma carta do bolso do casaco.

- Por acaso, eu estava no correio quando chegou isto aqui. Então, decidi trazer.

Bella duvidava que aquele fosse o único motivo da visita, mas não comentou nada. Pegou o envelope e guardou-o no bolso do avental.

- Agradeço.

- Não vai abrir, Bella?

- Oh, suponho que sim – Porem, não fez nenhum movimento, o que pareceu irritar Billy.

- Ainda não encontrei uma mulher capaz de resistir a um envelope fechado.

Bella achou graça. Pelo visto, os homens também eram incapazes de conter a curiosidade! Os olhinhos astutos de Billy focalizaram o bolso do avental, como que tentando detectar o conteúdo da missiva.

- A mensagem deve ser de Rosalie.

Bella concordou.

- Espero que seja.

Rosálie era sua irmã mais nova, que se casara com um prospero negociante de New Hampshire. O casamento dela, cinco anos antes, despedaçara o coração de quase todos os rapazes de Forks e três cidades vizinhas. Nem mesmo Billy escapara.

- Ela tem escrito todas as semanas desde que o doutor morreu – observou ele.

- Toda semana... – Bella repetiu, para desespero do dono do armazém.

Billy, a custo, conteve um tremor de frustração.

- Todos por aqui estão se perguntando o que vai acontecer agora, Bella. Com a casa, a fazenda... Você sabe. E com sua pessoa, claro.

Ela continuava sorrindo. Ninguém na cidade sabia que o pai deixara a residência, as terras, tudo, só para ela, e nada, nem um vintém, para a filha mais jovem. Bella ficara tão surpresa quanto à irmã com o testamento. Não conseguia entender por que o Dr. Swan lhe deixara tudo

- Espero que as coisas continuem como estão, Sr. Black. Pelo menos até ela dar um rumo a sua existência.

Billy bateu o pé no chão.

- Mas isto é absurdo! Você não vai vender a casa? E essa terra toda? O doutor sempre se ocupou demais com os pacientes dele, e nunca teve tempo para cuidar do rancho! Contudo, seu avô transformou isso num belo lugar!

- Sendo assim, por que vender? – Bella piscou, com ar inocente.

- Ora, porque você não pode dividir uma casa em duas. Não com você vivendo aqui e Rosalie em New Hampshire! – Billy retrucou, como se a questão dela fosse um disparate. – E para que serve a terra para uma mulher? Todos estão pensando que ira morar em New Hampshire, para cuidar da filha de Rosalie.

Era no que Rosalie também acreditava. Que Bella se transformasse numa tia-babá-governanta.

- Eu gosto daqui – Bella afirmou, atormentando Billy ainda mais.

- Ora, você _não pode_ viver aqui! – Billy protestou, vermelho de indignação.

Bella sufocou o riso.

- Por que não?

- Não pode morar sozinha, Bella. Não é certo!

- Mas não estou sozinha.

- E tem outra coisa! – Billy bradou, e Bella desconfiou da verdadeira razão pela qual ele cavalgara quase dois quilômetros, até sua propriedade. – O povo está se questionando o que o doutor pensaria disso que esta acontecendo por aqui.

Bella ergueu o queixo, na defensiva.

- Papai me ensinou a ser enfermeira e uma pessoa decente. Ele, mais do que ninguém, aprovaria.

- Quanta irresponsabilidade! – Tirou o chapéu e bateu-o na perna. – Uma mulher como você vivendo aqui com uma desclassificada e, ainda por cima, grávida! Todo o mundo sabe quem é Mary Alice Brandon! Uma escandalosa! E pensar que uma moça de uma família respeitável como os Swan acolhesse essa... Oh, é ultrajante! O reverendo Weber me disse que Alice será o tema do sermão desta semana.

Com as mãos na cintura, Bella batia, impaciente, o pé no chão. Com muito esforço, continha-se para não obedecer ao instinto natural de dar um belo pontapé no traseiro de Billy Black, fazendo-o pegar o rumo de volta. Decerto, ele sabia que Alice estava por perto, ouvindo a conversa.

- Será ótimo, Sr. Black! Essa gente poderá aprender muito com a história de Alice. Sobretudo, se o reverendo Weber mencionar _quem_ a deixou nessa situação e, agora, recusa-se assumir a responsabilidade. O bom reverendo deve aproveitar para mencionar também que a família dela nunca demonstrou amor por Alice e que a jogou no olho da rua quando a garota procurou por afeto e compreensão em outro lugar.

- Nunca imaginei que a ouviria falar assim, Bella – Billy resmungou.

Evidente que nunca imaginara, pois o pai dela costumava falar por ambos. O doutor teria reagido da mesma maneira.

- E eu jamais imaginei ver o povo de Forks dar as costas a mulheres necessitadas. O que Alice poderia fazer depois que o pai expulsou-a de seu teto? Ir para bem longe, sozinha? O que aconteceria com ela?

- Para começar, essa moça não deveria ter arrumado encrenca.

Bella cruzou os braços. Como fazer aquele cabeça-dura entender?

- Gosto de ter Alice aqui comigo, Sr. Black. Ela ficara pelo tempo que quiser.

Em silencio, eles se encararam por alguns segundos. Bella, tentando controlar a raiva, e Billy, sem duvida, concluindo que a solidão desequilibrava o juízo de uma moça. Billy era muitíssimo irritante. Bella soltou um longo suspiro, tentando lembrar-se que, mesmo estando ele errado e ela certa, não seria conveniente hostilizar o dono da língua mais afiada de Forks.

- Aceita um chá, Sr. Black? – obrigou-se a oferecer.

- Não, obrigado. – Billy não se moveu. Pelo visto, ainda não terminara. – Estou aqui pensando que você recolheu essa Brandon porque esta só e sente a falta de seu pai. É compreensível, Bella. Esta sofrendo, final. Mas toda a população acha melhor que vá para New Hampshire, morar com sua Irmã em vez de ficar aqui fazendo bobagem.

- Alice é um ser humano, Sr. Black. E pelo que me consta, quem tem de decidir sobre meu destino sou eu, e mais ninguém. – Sentindo as faces arder de raiva, ela respirou fundo e conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. – O senhor não quer, pelo menos, um gole de água do poço?

- Não. Muito agradecido.

Talvez, Billy ainda tivesse esperanças que Bella voltasse atrás e lesse a carta de Rosalie.

- Então, por que não se senta e descansa um pouco? – Apontou para a cadeira de balanço na varanda.

Billy fitou-a por um longo momento, depois, de repente, soltou uma gargalhada.

- Minha nossa, Srta. Bella! Para uma solteirona, até que seu instinto maternal funciona!

As palavras dele tiveram o efeito de um soco no estomago. Bella sentiu o sangue fugir-lhe do rosto. 'Solteirona!' A palavra saíra com tanta facilidade dos lábios dele!

- Bem, sinto muito por não poder voltar com a certeza de tê-la alertado sobre a moça grávida. É mesmo uma vergonha, Bella.

Girando nos calcanhares, Billy tornou a montar. Perplexa, Bella quase não o ouvia mais.

- Mike esta avisando a todos para manterem as portas bem trancadas. Até mais.

Sem entender direito, Bella fitou-o de soslaio. Mike Newton era o xerife de Forks e seu amor secreto. Claro, ele nem tomava conhecimento de sua existência. Só sabia que Bella era a irmã mais velha de Rosalie. Mike fora um dos mais ardentes admiradores de Rosalie, e Bella exultara quando a irmã preferira riqueza em vez da beleza do xerife.

- Trancadas? Por quê?

Billy a encarou, boquiaberto.

- Ora, por que! Por causa do bandido, claro! Não esta sabendo?

Não, Bella não sabia de nada, e Billy não perdeu tempo para contar-lhe tudo. Um marginal fora visto pela região. Não havia nada de concreto, mas, de repente, ele poderia aparecer em Forks. Era preciso muito cuidado.

Billy esmerava-se nos detalhes. Bella, porem, mal o ouvia Solteirona... Tudo bem, ela estava com quase vinte e nove anos, bem mais do que a idade considerada ideal para o casamento.

Vinte e nove! No entanto, não se sentia velha... Pelo menos, não tanto quanto Jessica Stanley, a solteirona mais conhecida de Forks, que compensava o vazio de sua existência bisbilhotando a vida alheia. Oh, bom, Deus, seria verdade que todos a consideravam alguém semelhante à Jessica? Até Mike?

- Todo cuidado é pouco – insistiu Billy, afastando-se

Bella o observou, distraída, os pensamentos ainda bem longe.

- É verdade...

Billy e seu cavalo seguiram em direção ao pôr-do-sol, deixando Bella arrasada, na varanda. Minutos depois, Alice apareceu.

- Oh, Bella! Que coisa horrível!

Estática, mortificada por descobrir que era considerada não mais do que um jarro velho e empoeirado largado numa estante, Bella meneou a cabeça, em assentimento.

Era mesmo terrível! Onde estavam os anos passados? Vendo as lagrimas correndo pelas faces de Alice, Bella logo compreendeu que a garota não se referia a ela ter ficado a par do que se falava a seu respeito, mas, sim, a seu próprio problema.

- O Sr. Black tem razão – choramingou Alice. – Não deveria ter vindo para cá, trazendo vergonha para seu lar.

De novo, Bella respirou fundo, zangada.

- Não diga bobagens!

- Você não o ouviu falar sobre o reverendo Weber? – com os olhos embaçados pelo pranto, Alice se jogou na cadeira de balanço. – Sou uma mulher perdida... Uma... Uma Jezebel!

Bella se exasperava. O comportamento de Alice era, no mínimo, teatral. Na verdade, ela se comportava de acordo com o que era: uma menina de dezessete anos. Bella pousou a mão no ombro da amiga.

- Tolice, Alice. Você não tem culpa de nada.

Alice soluçou.

- Mas também você não pode culpar Jasper, Bella.

Jasper Newton era o irmão mais novo do xerife. A família Newton era uma das mais antigas e prosperas de Forks, enquanto a de Alice lutava para sobreviver num pequeno pedaço de terra arenosa. Apesar das diferenças econômicas e sociais, Bella ficara surpresa com a falta de cavalheirismo de Jasper.

- Sei que você não pensa mal de ninguém, Alice, mas não consigo evitar. O comportamento dele foi abominável.

Alice começou a chorar, desesperada.

- Como pude ser tão boba?!

- Não se culpe – disse Bella, tentando acalmá-la – Não adianta nada. Tem de pensar no futuro, agora, e esperar seu bebê nascer.

- Eu sei.

- Tudo dará certo, você vai ver. Poderá ficar aqui até quando quiser. Na dê importância a Billy Black. Ele fala de mais

Não era totalmente verdade, pensou Bella, ainda com o termo 'solteirona' ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Naquela noite, depois que Alice foi se deitar, Bella serviu-se de uma xícara de chá, misturando uma dose do conhaque medicinal do pai, e bebeu tudo de um só gole.

Uma vez, o pai lhe contara sobre um homem que conhecera durante a guerra. O pobre-coitado ficar tão traumatizado com as batalhas que não conseguia parar de escutar o som dos tiros de canhão repercutindo em sua cabeça. Nunca mais.

Bella não compreendera muito bem o problema do soldado, até aquele dia. A voz aguada de Billy Black ainda soava em seus ouvidos como tiros de canhão.

'Solteirona! Solteirona! Solteirona!' Aquilo martelava em seu cérebro, como se estivesse preparando um lugar confortável para acomodar-se.

Ela era uma solteirona...

Passara o resto do dia fazendo um balanço de tudo, desde que se dera por gente até aquele instante, e o resultado fora triste: sim, era uma solteirona. Não havia um só fio de cabelo ou um centímetro de tecido das roupas que usava que não clamavam a juventude abandonada. Sua pele não brilhava mais, suas faces já não eram mais rosadas. A alegria de viver havia há muito desaparecido.

Enquanto o doutor era vivo, o estado, civil nunca lhe pesara. Vez ou outra, pensava nisso, mas, agora, era como se o rotulo de 'solteirona' estivesse colado nela. Sentia-se exposta e vulnerável.

Um trovão anunciou a tempestade, que não demorou a chegar. Bella pegou a carta de Rosalie. Em geral, as missivas da irmã eram entediantes, irritantes, com conotações insultantes. Mesmo assim, podia ser que naquele momento ajudasse a esquecer, pelo menos um pouco, sua incomoda e recém-descoberta condição.

Servindo-se de mais chá e conhaque, abriu o envelope. A letra de Rosalie era redonda e floreada.

_Querida, querida Bella!_

Bella engasgou-se com a bebida quente. Dois 'querida' era demais!

_Espero que esteja bem nessa sua existência solitária. É evidente que não quero aborrecê-lo com todos os meus problemas. Bem sabe como minha pobre mente esta confusa desde que papai morreu. O médico veio ontem à tarde e prescreveu-me um laxante, que me enfraquece por inteiro. Você, que agora tem todo o tempo livre do mundo, sem dúvida não imagina que, com uma filha pequena, não posso dar-me ao luxo de dormir durante o dia. Se bem que tenho certeza de que tem andado ocupada, cuidando da casa enorme que nosso pai lhe deixou. Deve estar ocupada, mesmo, pois não teve tempo para responder as minhas duas ultimas cartas._

Bella olhou para a garrafa de conhaque quase vazia. Não, já bebera o suficiente.

_Oh, Bella, por que não vem visitar-me? Estou muitíssimo preocupada com seu retiro. Além disso, estou certa de que cuidará melhor de mim do que meu marido Emmett. Como enfermeiro, ele é péssimo. Em minha ultima mensagem, lhe falei sobre meu pé inchado. Vai ficar chocada quando lhe disser, mas não consigo mais abotoar os três primeiros botões dos sapatos. E nossa nova cozinheira, Renée, é uma irresponsável. Ontem, deixou nossa pequena Emily ajudá-la a assar um bolo. Imagine uma criança de seis anos coberta da cabeça aos pés com farinha! Pode adivinhar o resultado, não é? Precisamos tanto de você, querida Bella!_

Desde o dia seguinte a morte do pai, Rosalie infernizava Bella com os insistentes pedidos para ela mudar-se para New Hampshire. Até onde Bella pudera entender, a irmã esperava transformá-la na combinação conveniente de babá, cozinheira e escrava. Conveniente para Rosalie, mas fora dos planos de Bella. Por duas ou três vezes, já conversara com Rosalie a esse respeito, porém, a caçula fingira não entender, e continuava insistindo.

_Por que não considera a possibilidade de passar algum tempo aqui? Ou melhor, por que não vender essa casa velha e se mudar em definitivo para cá? Cozinhar e cuidar de Emily, além do dinheiro da venda da propriedade, serão mais do que suficientes para nos compensar, a mim e a Emmett, por tê-la conosco. Assim, além de não ser um peso, você não ficaria só. À medida que escrevo, vou ficando mais e mais entusiasmada com esses propósitos._

Como se Rosalie já não tivesse tudo planejado desde a morte do Dr. Swan! E como se Bella já não tivesse recusado várias vezes! De qualquer forma, a persistência de Rosalie era digna de admiração. A jovem não poupava esforços para poupar-se de esforços!

_Minha irmã, com você aqui, estou certa de que minhas enxaquecas desaparecerão de uma vez por todas e pode até ser que nem venha mais a sofrer por causa de meu pobre pé. Com honestidade, não entendo por que ainda não veio, Bella. Não há nada que a prenda em Forks. Aqui há mais distrações para uma moça de sua idade ainda solteira. E, quem sabe, Bella, se em New Hampshire não encontrará um senhor que se encante com uma mulher como você? Não deve perder as esperanças, por mais difícil que possa parecer. Todos sabemos que os homens de Forks não querem desposá-la. Se quisessem, já estaria casada há muitos anos. Escreva-me o mais breve possível, informando-me de sua vinda! Não pode avaliar, minha irmã, como é desgastante cuidar sozinha desta residência e de Emily, sobretudo com estas terríveis dores nas têmporas. Estou um trapo! Da irmã que muito a ama,_

_Rosalie._

Bella dobrou o papel, remexeu-se na cadeira e pegou a garrafa de conhaque. Lógico que nem perderia tempo em considerar uma mudança para New Hampshire e transformar-se numa criada não remunerada da irmã.

Não, isso não a aborrecia. O que a incomodava, e muito, eram os termos que Rosalie escolhera. 'Uma moça de sua idade ainda solteira.' Por pouco, não escrevera _uma velha solteirona_!

"_Os homens de Forks não querem desposá-la. Se quisessem, já estaria casada há muitos anos."_

De imediato, Bella pensou em Mike Newton e corou. Qualquer que fossem seus sonhos para o futuro, era o rosto de Mike que aparecia em suas fantasias. Claro que se alguém desconfiasse que a insossa Bella Swan estava apaixonada pelo belo xerife, ela se tornaria alvo das piadas e dos comentários de todos. E não suportaria tanta humilhação.

Por isso, mantinha o mais absoluto segredo sobre esse sentimento que germinava em seu coração, mesmo enquanto Mike cortejava Rosalie.

Levantando-se, andou pela cozinha. Antes de o pai morrer, ninguém prestava muita atenção e Bella. Nem Rosalie, e muito menos o povo de Forks. Porém, depois que ficara sozinha e fazendo o que bem entendia, parecia que cada ser na face da terra achava-se autorizado a decidir o seu futuro.

Numa coisa Billy Black e Rosalie tinham razão. Bella ficara muito sozinha depois que o pai se fora. Vagava pela casa silenciosa, amargurada, sentindo o peito vazio e inquieto.

Passara anos acompanhando o doutor em suas visitas medicas, e depois cuidando dele, na doença que durara dois anos. Muitas vezes, chegara até a crer que o melhor seria mudar-se para New Hampshire, sacrificando sua liberdade no templo das enxaquecas de Rosalie. Até o dia em que Alice batera a sua porta, pedindo auxilio e um lugar para ficar. Bella, então, sentiu-se útil de novo.

Apesar de os habitantes de Forks não verem com bons olhos sua generosidade para com Alice, Bella começara a perceber que ainda era capaz de suprir uma necessidade. Alice precisava de um lugar para ter seu bebê. Por que não sob sua proteção?

As grandes cidades tinham hospitais. Por que uma comunidade rural não poderia contar com um lugar para atendimento aos necessitados? Agora, o único medico era o Dr. Cullen, que morava a uma boa distancia. Ele costumava passar horas e horas viajando por lugares longínquos, visitando os pacientes em seus lares. Não seria melhor se o doutor pudesse tê-los reunidos num só local?

O único problema era o dinheiro. O pai lhe deixara algum, mas não duraria para sempre. Nem pensava em cobrar das pessoas que tinham menos do que ela. Tudo de que necessitava era de uma fonte de renda.

No entanto, como? Bella não sabia fazer nada do que as outras mulheres faziam para ganhar o sustento, como cozinhar, costurar, lavar e passar. Bem, até sabia fazer essas coisas, mas não muito bem.

Se pretendia mesmo levar aquela idéia adiante, teria de aprender e aperfeiçoar-se em alguma coisa. Mas no que? O que poderia render-lhe para manter uma casa cheia de pessoas doentes?

De repente, ouviu-se um estrondo. Bella pulou assustada.

- Minha nossa! – estremeceu. Depois, resmungou: - Agora, estou falando sozinha!

Em algumas semanas, o bom povo de Forks poderia acrescentar "louca" depois da palavra "solteirona". "Lá vai a solteirona louca Bella Swan", murmurariam, no Forks Mercantile.

Rindo, Bella atravessou o hall em direção a entrada da frente. A julgar pelo ruído, decerto alguns galhos do velho carvalho tinham caído na varanda. Se fosse um galho muito pesado, esperaria até o dia seguinte para removê-lo. A curiosidade, contudo, levou-a a verificar a extensão do estrago.

Entreabriu a porta, segurando-a com firmeza contra a pressão do vento. Uma lufada de ar frio passou por ela. A tempestade fora muito mais forte do que imaginara, mas naquele momento não estava chovendo.

Bella abriu mais a porta e esticou o pescoço, saboreando o vento gelado no rosto. Essa brisa fria era o prenuncio da primavera. Sorrindo, começou a inspeção à varanda.

De repente, o sorriso desapareceu. Levando a mão a boca, abafou um grito.

Ali, diante de seus olhos, jazia um homem, inconsciente. Caíra de lado, com os braços abertos e o nariz encostado no piso de madeira. Algo muito sério lhe acontecera.

Bella correu e ajoelhou-se a seu lado. Num gesto instintivo, ergueu-lhe o braço para sentir as pulsações. Estavam fracas.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. Os anos de trabalho com o pai aguçaram-lhe a mente. Qual era o problema daquele rapaz? Inclinou-se para examinar melhor as faces escurecidas pela barba por fazer. Então, o homem que julgava inconsciente segurou-a pelos ombros, puxando-a de encontro a si.

Bella deixou escapar um gemido abafado. Sem piscar, viu-se diante de dois olhos verdes brilhantes e profundos. Não conseguia falar. Nem respirar.

- Anjo... – o estranho sussurrou, um tanto rouco.

Pousando a mão no pescoço dela, beijou a na boca, pressionando com força os lábios. _{tarado}_

Para alguém que parecia estar à beira da morte, a boca dele era bem quente. A surpresa foi tanta que Bella não teve reação.

Durante toda a vida sonhara com seu primeiro beijo. Sempre esperara que acontecesse ao luar, talvez depois de uma dança, com um jovem a quem admirasse muito. Ele poderia ser Mike Newton. No entanto, o primeiro beijo estava realmente acontecendo... E tudo errado!

Um pequeno _frisson_ percorreu-lhe a espinha, deixando-a confusa. Fora tudo muito rápido. Antes que pudesse reagir, a momento acabara.

O homem gemeu, e sua cabeça pendeu para o lado. Bella recompôs-se, percebendo que as esperadas palavras de protesto, e, considerando que o homem era um estranho, de ultraje, não seriam necessárias. O príncipe encantado estava fora de combate.

Afastou a mão dele de seu pescoço e, segurando-o pelo ombro e pelo quadril, empurrou-o até que ficasse deitado de costas. Quando, por fim, viu-o deitado a sua frente, voltou a cobrir a boca com as mãos, assustada.

Já vira muitos ferimentos a bala, antes. Alguns, terríveis. Outros, mortais. Porem, nada tão pavoroso quanto a enorme mancha de sangue que se espalhava por toda a frente da camisa.

O pouco que se via da pele na face coberta pela barba se mostrava branco como cera. Bella sentiu o estomago revirar-se, mas respirou fundo para brigar contra a náusea. Aquele moço precisava de ajuda, e ela era a única pessoa que poderia prestar-lhe socorro.

Primeiro, teria de levá-lo para dentro de casa. Levantando-se num salto, entrou correndo e subiu até seu quarto. Tirou um lençol da gaveta e voltou à varanda, deixando a porta aberta.

Trabalhando rápido e enfrentando a ventania, abriu o lençol e rolou o corpo do homem até vê-lo no centro dele. De novo, surpreendeu-se com o peso do desconhecido. Depois, pegando duas pontas do pano, começou a puxá-lo para a sala. Após alguns segundos de esforços, verificou que se movera apenas poucos centímetros.

Gotas de suor brilhavam em sua testa. Ofegando, observou-o com atenção, procurando algo que pudesse aliviar o peso. Seu olhar de deteve-se no brilho do revolver na cintura. Abaixando-se, retirou o cinto e a arma, deixando-os ali no chão.

Um vulto apareceu na porta, e Bella ouviu um grito abafado. Lá estava Alice, assustadíssima, com os olhos arregalados indo do desconhecido até o revolver que Bella largara de lado.

- Talvez você possa ajudar-me – Bella disse, adivinhando os pensamentos confusos que assaltavam a mente da garota. – Se levantar um pouco este pé...

Da melhor maneira que o estado dela e as mãos trêmulas permitiam, Alice seguiu as instruções de Bella. Juntas, centímetro por centímetro, levaram o homem para dentro de casa e o colocaram no sofá da sala de visitas, que naquela noite, serviria como mesa de cirurgia.

Por um instante, as íris douradas de Alice avaliaram o rapaz inconsciente. Depois voltaram-se para Bella.

- O que você acha?

Apesar da longa noite que enfrentaria, Bella sentiu vontade de sorrir.

- Creio que eu deveria ter perguntado mais sobre o fora-da-lei que Billy mencionou...

_Oiiiiii!_

_Sou novata aqui no site!_

_Trouxe duas fics novas, então eu venho humildemente pedir uma chance. Prometo não decepcionar!_

_E seu alguém quiser comentar... Eu não vou reclamar... Hehehe..._

_Ah! Todo o conteúdo é da tia Meyer... Mas bem que eu queria..._

_Beijossss. E Obrigado!!!_

_Jyss._


	3. Capitulo II

Disclaimer: Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem e blábláblá...

_Capítulo dedicado a:___**Keth Masen Cullen, Hithi, Marinapz4, Little Nix, Dannye, Hakeshi, Loirah Cullen, Nath Tsubasa Evans, Kah Reche, Reneesme Carlie Cullen,** **Mackie Cullen****, Sofia Michaela, Leticia Marques e para minha BFF Samantha.**

**Obrigado pela confiança! Amo vocês!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Capítulo Dois

Edward Masen não sabia se estava acordado ou sonhando. Vagara por tanto tempo que não tinha a menor idéia de onde fora parar. A única certeza era que caíra em algum lugar. Agora, parecia estar pairando numa linha entre a vida e a morte, entre a febre e a inquietação, entre a dor e o nada.

Se ele tivesse uma única opção decerto escolheria o nada. Mesmo assim, ainda conseguia ouvir uma voz feminina suave, parecendo a de um anjo, chamando-o para alguma estranha realidade.

A dor no peito parecia pior, quase insuportável. A causa seria o ferimento ou a traição de seu próprio irmão? O rosto de Jacob surgiu diante dele. Rindo, como se ainda fosse um garoto. Depois, o riso transformou-se numa gargalhada irônica. Então, Jacob adulto.

Edward começou a respirar com dificuldade. O suor escorria-lhe pelo corpo todo. Transpirar era próprio do ser vivo. Portanto, se transpirava, não morrera.

Cerrou os dentes, contendo um grito. De novo, ouviu o anjo falar. O que dizia? Que ele já vivera muito e que estava na hora de partir?

Era difícil aceitar isso. Não deveria ser, uma vez que, para ajudar Jacob, Edward não pestanejara em deixar a vida que levara cinco longos anos para construir.

No momento em que pusera os pés fora da fazenda Volturi para juntar-se ao bando de Garrett, ele sabia que nenhum fazendeiro decente o contrataria. Um capataz que se tornara um fora-da-lei jamais conseguiria emprego como ajudante, quanto mais um cargo de confiança. E, sem um emprego honesto, nunca mais ganharia o suficiente para comprar um pedaço de terra e iniciar sua própria criação.

Porém, pelo bem do irmão caçula, acreditara que o sacrifício valeria à pena. Desde que Jacob tinha doze anos, Edward era sua única família. Ele já o livrava de confusões no pátio da escola e de brigas em bares. De novo, largara tudo para ajudá-lo, quando soubera que Jacob estava envolvido com um bando de malfeitores.

Tarde demais, percebera que Jacob já ultrapassara os limites de seu auxilio. Recusara-se a admitir isso, até o malogrado assalto ao banco, quando Jacob fugira, deixando o próprio irmão ferido, á beira da morte.

No entanto, Edward não morrera. Caminhara e, quando não pudera mais andar, arrastara-se.

Foram necessários dois tiros, dois homens, para derrubá-lo. Era do que Edward se lembrava com mais clareza. E um dos disparos, sem sombra de duvida, saíra do revolver de Jacob.

O anjo estava pairando e, por um instante, a imagem de Tanya o assaltou. A bela e caprichosa Tanya, com seu vestido azul, sorrindo para ele. Aquela risada fora tão mortal quanto o tiro de Jacob. Talvez sua incapacidade para julgar as pessoas tivesse sido o que o condenara.

Outra pontada sacudiu-lhe o corpo, Edward ouviu o próprio berro desesperado. Depois, o mundo escureceu de novo. Só o anjo continuava conduzindo-o ao paraíso... Ou o estaria incitando, apesar de tudo, a viver?

~*~*~*~

- Bella?

Ela acordou com um sobressalto, meio que esperando um revolver apontado para seu rosto. Em vez disso, viu Alice ajoelhada a seu lado, segurando uma xícara de café.

- Já amanheceu – Alice sussurrou.

Com a cabeça, fez um gesto em direção ao homem coberto por uma manta vermelha.

Como se Bella pudesse esquecê-lo! O rosto pálido do ferido povoara seus poucos momentos de repouso. No sonho, muitas e muitas vezes revivera a breve e chocante pressão dos lábios dele nos seus. Só de recordar, o rubor cobria-lhe a face.

O paciente misterioso estava exatamente como Bella o deixara de madrugada. Adormecido, frágil, o físico magro largado sobre o sofá. Com alívio, percebeu um pouco mais de cor na pele dele, comparando com a última vez em que o examinara.

O rapaz não apresentava febre. Isso poderia significar que começava a reagir. Ela até se prepara para constatar que ele morrera durante a noite. Em poucas ocasiões vira um homem perder tanto sangue e sobreviver. Aquele, porém, parecia ter força para dar e vender. E, pelas linhas duras de seu queixo e pelo tamanho dos ferimentos, imaginava que era bom de briga também.

Os olhos dela pareciam grudados nele. A aparência dele era bem rude. Era o rapaz mais desleixado que já vira. Os cabelos acobreados caindo pelos ombros e a barba cerrada pareciam não sentir o fio da navalha havia muito tempo. As roupas estavam sujas de lama e sangue. Só Deus sabia por quanto tempo ele se arrastara. Com ferimentos no flanco e em uma das pernas, deveria ter lhe custado um esforço descomunal chegar até sua casa.

Quando Bella abrira-lhe a camisa, espantara-se ao ver que alguém tão doente e ferido pudesse parecer tão formidável. Seus músculos eram delgados, mas rijos como os de um felino, e a pele tinha uma penugem da mesma cor dos cabelos. Ao longo dos anos em que trabalhara com o pai, Bella vira muitos homens nus, entretanto, até a véspera, nunca as formas masculinas chamaram-lhe atenção. O fora-da-lei era tão magnífico quanto os desenhos de anatomia dos livros médicos do doutor.

Bella enrubesceu com tais pensamentos. Enfermeiras não deveriam ter olhos de cobiça, nem mesmo aquelas que eram beijadas por seus pacientes. Se tinha de sentir algo por aquele jovem, deveria ser medo. Era bastante provável que fosse um bandido, e já mostrara que, mesmo ferido, poderia surpreendê-la.

Por outro lado, como poderia temê-lo, depois de terem compartilhado momentos angustiantes? Durante uma noite que pareceu interminável, ela cortara a carne do estranho, extraíra uma bala, cauterizara seus ferimentos e os suturara, assim como vira o pai fazer. Só que, dessa vez, fizera com as próprias mãos, não acostumadas às tarefas mais delicadas.

E o Dr. Swan jamais tremera, como acontecera com ela, e nunca rezara alto, implorando para seu paciente não falecer. Bella havia rezado e ainda rezava. E chamara pelo estranho, pedindo-lhe ajuda, também.

"Viva", suplicava-lhe, como repetira muitas vezes depois da cirurgia. "Não morra. Não me desaponte!"

- Você acha mesmo que ele é um malfeitor? – Alice também se impressionara com a aparência do forasteiro.

Aquela era uma questão em que Bella não se permitiria pensar, até aquele instante. Entretanto, olhando-o abertamente à luz resplandecente da manhã, avaliava as implicações de seu ato. Teria salvado um criminoso?

- Receio que sim, Alice – Levou a mão à boca, escondendo o sorriso.

Era uma ironia e tanto que o primeiro homem que não resistira ao impulso de beijá-la tivesse sido um bandido abatido!

- Mas pode não ser – Alice ponderou – Isto é... Bem, não temos certeza de nada.

Bella franziu o cenho, descrente.

- Acha, Alice, que mesmo tendo um fora-da-lei pelas redondezas, apesar da aparência de renegado, esse sujeito pode ser uma vitima?

Corando, Alice sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima.

- Alguém pode tê-lo deixado aí fora.

Bella meneou a cabeça.

- Assim que ele melhorar um pouco, eu o entregarei ao xerife.

À Mike Newton. A perspectiva era fascinante.

Bella permitiu-se imaginar o momento fulgurante em que, montada no cavalo do pai, entraria na cidade, com o corpo do bandido na garupa, como um saco de batatas.

"Aqui esta o homem", anunciaria com orgulho à população perplexa. Lógico, todos se perguntariam como a velha e louca solteirona fora capaz de tal façanha.

À frente da multidão, obviamente, estaria o belo xerife. Na imaginação dela, os olhos azuis de Mike Newton a fitariam da cabeça aos pés, com evidente admiração, como nunca acontecera na vida real. "Você é uma mulher e tanto, Srta. Bella", ele diria, com um sorriso largo, flertando com ela diante dos cidadãos extasiados e do facínora amordaçado. "Confesso que nunca admirei tanto uma mulher como neste momento e..."

- Bella?

Alice interrompeu-lhe os devaneios, trazendo-a ao presente antes que o xerife tivesse tempo para expressar a admiração recém-descoberta.

- Sim?

- Eu quis dizer que esse rapaz pode ser apenas uma vitima do bandido foragido... Talvez por isso tenha sido baleado. – Alice encarou-a, esperançosa.

Bella recostou-se no espaldar e considerou aquela explicação quase inverossímil.

- O homem não é daqui, Alice. Se fosse, eu já teria visto.

Quase todos os rapazes solteiros em idade de casamento, num raio de cem quilômetros, já tinham passado pela casa dos Swan, como abelhas, atraídos pelos encantos da filha mais nova do doutor.

O jovem também não era nenhuma ovelha negra, filho pródigo ou primo distante de famílias conhecidas. Por ter acompanhado o pai em suas visitas medicas desde criança, Bella conhecia a historia de todos os que tinham ido para o oeste, ou cortado os mares, ou partido para grandes cidades, como Nova Orleans ou St. Louis.

- Só pensei... Alice encolheu os ombros, sem terminar a frase.

Bella sorriu. Pobre Alice... Ela nunca pensava mal de ninguém, nem mesmo do rapazola que a abandonara à própria sorte, sob o escárnio da população toda. Nem mesmo de um estranho que poderia ser um criminoso violento.

- Eu sei querida. Pensou que o moço precisava de alguém para cuidar dele. E talvez ele precise.

- Ô de casa! – alguém chamou do lado de Fora.

Alice pulou da cadeira, arregalando os olhos amedrontados. Depois de ter sido expulsa do próprio lar e desprezada pela comunidade, a garota temia todas às visitas.

- Quem pode ser a esta hora da manhã? – indagou num sussurro.

- Srta. Isabella?

Bella estremeceu ao se dar conta de quem se tratava.

- Mike Newton!

Alice ficou ainda mais assustada.

- O irmão de Jasper!

Atarantada, Bella correu para a janela. A princípio, imaginou que não ouvira direito. Mas quando entreabriu a cortina de brocado, certificou-se de que, por fim, Mike Newton decidira visitá-la.

Trêmula pela surpresa, se afastou da vidraça.

- Oh, pelo sangue de Cristo! Devo estar horrível! – Bella exclamou.

Afinal, dormira apenas algumas horas numa cadeira. Depois de ter costurado os ferimentos de um desconhecido, mal tivera tempo para a higiene pessoal. Ao menos, por sorte, trocara de roupa. Porém, os cabelos...

- E se ele veio a mando de Jasper? – O olhar assustado de Alice se fixava no semblante da amiga. – Mike é tão intimidante! Não quero falar com ele.

- Você não precisa falar com o xerife – Bella prometeu, ainda sentindo palpitação, não pela situação de Alice e Jasper.

O homem de seus sonhos se apresentava a sua soleira justo quando deveria estar muito semelhante a um lençol amassado!

- Fique aqui! Eu cuido de tudo. – Bella passou pelo sofá e, de novo, olhou para o fugitivo.

Apesar da ansiedade de Alice e das batidas aceleradas do próprio coração, aquele estranho era, estava certa, o verdadeiro motivo da visita inesperada do xerife! Graças a Deus, Mike aparecera!

Com as pernas bambas, Bella se aproximou da porta. Até aquele momento, não se apercebera do perigo que correra mantendo aquele desconhecido sob seu teto.

Saiu antes que o xerife subisse o ultimo degrau para a varanda, bem no lugar onde encontrara o bandido. Onde ele a beijara. A lembrança provocou-lhe um calor inconveniente.

- Srta. Isabella!

Bella prendeu a respiração, incomodada pela expressão surpresa de Mike ante sua aparência desleixada. O xerife não imaginava ser a causa de tanta agitação. Considerar Mike Newton bonito era muito pouco. Os cabelos loiros, os olhos azuis, os ombros largos, o corpo musculoso provocavam suspiros nas mulheres de toda a região. O sorriso confiante revelava que ele sabia que era irresistível, o que o tornava insuportável, às vezes.

Para Bella, porém, tudo nele era perfeito e maravilhoso. Se ao menos Mike conseguisse tocar a consciência de seu irmão... Bem, podia ser que aquela fosse a oportunidade de Bella convencê-lo. Estava certa de que teria um pouco de influencia sobre o xerife depois que lhe mostrasse o que tinha escondido na sala de visitas.

- O que o traz aqui, Mike Newton?

Como se precisasse perguntar! Ela não tinha a ilusão de que, depois de tantos anos, Mike tivesse ido até lá só para vê-la. Apenas uma coisa, ou melhor, um homem, o fizera ir até seu rancho: o fora-da-lei.

Mike tirou o chapéu e fitou-a quase com timidez.

- Vim ver se está tudo bem com você.

A resposta dele deixou-a muda.

"Comigo?!" Bella não acreditava em seus ouvidos. Podia contar nos dedos de uma mão o numero de homens que haviam feito a viagem da cidade até a casa dos Swan, por causa dela.

Ainda sorrindo, o xerife explicou:

- A tempestade foi violenta, ontem à noite.

Bella respirava com dificuldade. Ele ficara preocupado com ela. _Com ela!_

- Oh, sim... Eu sei – balbuciou, vendo sua chance de entrar no assunto. – Você nem imagina pelo que passei!

No tom de voz faltava o entusiasmo com que sonhara. Agora, entendia por que Rosalie agia com exagero e afetação sempre que alguém vestindo calça subia os degraus da varanda.

As íris muito claras do xerife pareciam querer invadir sua alma.

- Foi uma longa noite, não? – Mike piscou tão rápido com um olho que Bella não soube ao certo se fora mesmo uma piscadela.

- Você não tem idéia...

- Não?

O sorriso dele se abriu, provocando uma reviravolta no estomago de Bella. Como saber se Mike estava ou não flertando com ela? Não tinha a menor experiência com o sexo oposto. Mas ele tinha, lógico. E muita!

- Sim... – Bella murmurou, meio assustada.

- Rosalie sempre dizia que você fica muito nervosa com tempestades.

A menção ao nome da irmã, no momento errado, teve o efeito de um balde de água fria na cabeça de Bella. Todo aquele _frisson_ de repente transformava-se em constrangimento e cautela.

- Rosalie? – No intimo de Bella, a tênue esperança evaporava como uma gota de orvalho ao sol de verão.

- Billy Black contou-me que você recebeu uma carta de sua irmã, ontem. – Mike bateu no piso com a ponta da bota. – E também comentou que ela tem escrito sempre. Desse modo, estava me perguntando...

Bella cruzou os braços, tentando disfarçar ao máximo seu desapontamento.

- Sim?

Ansioso, Mike deu um passo à frente.

- Srta. Bella, como esta Rosalie?

- Bem.

As pupilas dele brilharam.

- Ela pretende visitá-la logo.

Bella quase deixou escapar uma imprecação. A última coisa que desejava naquele momento era Rosalie e suas dores, sofrimentos e problemas domésticos.

- Não, que eu saiba.

- Ontem à noite, fiquei pensando nisso – Mike continuou, passando a mão nos cabelos loiros, para tormento de Bella. – Achei que, já que Rosalie tem escrito tanto para você, é porque alguma coisa não anda bem na casa dela. Sabe como é, nunca confiei muito naquele sujeitinho com quem sua irmã se casou...

Bella comprimiu os lábios. Na verdade, ela também se surpreendera quando Rosalie decidira casar-se com alguém como Emmett McCarthy, quando tinha todos os rapazes e senhores de Forks a seus pés.

- Emmett McCarthy é um excelente homem, xerife.

Mike piscou.

- Ora, eu... Não posso dizer nada contra ele.

Bella conteve um suspiro frustrado. Rosálie conseguira roubar-lhe a cena! Quando estava a um passo de entregar um perigoso facínora ao homem por quem nutria um sentimento secreto por anos e anos, a lembrança da irmã estragava seu momento de glória.

Sem duvida, mesmo ausente e casada, Rosalie empanava o brilho de seu triunfo. Na verdade, todo o entusiasmo que Bella antecipara começava a desaparecer, mesmo sabendo que aquela era sua grande chance de, enfim, impressionar o belo xerife.

Sentindo a mudança de humor de Bella, Mike sorriu e apoiou-se no balaústre.

- Claro que não vim até aqui só para falar de Rosalie.

Não, claro que não. Havia Rosalie, havia o bandido...

Ele pigarreou.

- Ontem, no armazém, Billy me falou que você mencionou o nome de meu irmão, como se ele tivesse algo a ver com essa tal Brandon.

Bella abriu a boca, apalermada. Mike não estava interessado nela, tampouco no homem que jazia ferido no sofá de sua sala.

Sua resposta foi ríspida:

- Não me lembro de ter tocado no nome de Jasper...

- Um momento, Bella. Billy afirmou na frente de muitas pessoas que você disse com todas as letras que Jasper estava fugindo da responsabilidade, recusando-se a casar-se com aquela desclassificada.

Se Mike se referisse a Alice como "desclassificada" mais uma vez, Bella perderia a calma.

- E ele não está fugindo?

- Não está, não, senhora. Sabe se lá que mentiras essa tal Brandon andou espalhando por aí, para safar-se do problema. Porém, se ela acha que vai envolver meu irmão em suas confusões, está muito enganada.

Bella sentiu o sangue subir-lhe às faces. Respirou fundo. Não sabia o que a deixava mais aborrecida: ouvir Alice sendo insultada ou saber que as ofensas partiam do homem a quem tanto admirava. Nas últimas semanas, chegara mesmo a esperar que Mike aconselhasse Jasper a agir direito com Alice.

- É melhor que vá embora, xerife.

- Droga, Isabella! Você não deveria preocupar-se com isso. Se não fosse cabeça-dura, perceberia que a gota esta se aproveitando de você!

- Cabeça-dura?!

Desde quando o povo de Forks acreditava que poderia dar-lhe ordens?

- As "pessoas bondosas" do Forks Mercantile é que são teimosíssimas, isso sim! Se tivessem um décimo do espírito cristão que tanto apregoam, veriam que Alice é a vitima dessa historia, e fariam alguma coisa para ajudá-la, e não apenas criticá-la!

À medida que Bella falava os olhos do xerife iam se estreitando, olhando ao longe, para o pasto. Ótimo. Talvez ele fosse embora. Seria bom mesmo.

Exceto...

O fugitivo! Com discrição, Bella lançou um olhar nervoso em direção à sala. Estava praticamente expulsando o xerife de sua casa, quando, na realidade, precisava muito dele.

Contudo, apesar de temor de ficar sozinha de novo com o desconhecido, a altivez falava mais alto. Não poderia jogar o ferido nas mãos do xerife. De jeito nenhum. Ao menos ainda. Um homem incapaz de ver a verdade em sua própria família não podia lidar com um ser humano entre a vida e a morte.

Seu paciente estava debilitado, e não existiam médicos na cidade. Depois de todo trabalho que enfrentara para salvá-lo, não seria justo trancafiá-lo numa cela fria e suja, onde o pobre morreria em poucas horas.

Além do mais, como Alice afirmara, ninguém tinha certeza de que o homem era mesmo um bandido. No instante em que Mike visse aquele rapaz de aspecto tão deplorável, na certa e sem perdão assumiria que o criminoso fora preso. Ela estaria assinando a sentença de morte de seu enfermo. Nesse caso, deveria tê-lo deixado sangrar até falecer naqueles mesmos degraus.

Ansiava pela partida do xerife. Claro, assim que ele fosse embora, sua culpa estaria selada, por ter socorrido e abrigado um criminoso. Alegaria que não estava certa de que ele era mesmo um marginal. Porém, quem acreditaria? Afinal, Mary Surratt fora enforcada apenas por ter alugado um quarto a John Wilkes Booth!

De repente percebeu que envolvera-se em outro problema. Mesmo que o paciente acordasse e revelasse seu nome, ela não saberia ao certo se era um fora-da-lei que o xerife procurava. A menos que soubesse o nome do fugitivo. E como conseguiria tal informação sem levantar suspeitas?

Pigarreando, procurou mudar de assunto com o máximo de naturalidade:

- Algum sinal do foragido?

O xerife virou-se para encará-la, mas seu olhar parecia distante.

- O quê?

- Você sabe... Aquele bandido que está à solta.

- Ah, sim! Bem, Srta. Isabella, duvido que aquele malandro apareça por aqui. – Mike empertigou-se girando nos calcanhares.

Bella teria rido da pose dele se a situação no fosse tão delicada e perigosa. Tinha de descobrir o grau de periculosidade do bandido.

- Por que ele esta sendo procurado, xerife?

O crime que cometera poderia até não ser tão grave. Nesse caso, não haveria mal nenhum em abrigá-lo em sua casa.

- Roubou alguma coisa? Um cavalo, talvez?

- Sim, um cavalo senhorita. Uma bela égua cinzenta.

Um sorriso de alivio dançou nos lábios de Bella. Se isso era tudo...

- Sem falar que assassinou um funcionário do banco durante um assalto.

Ela estremeceu.

- Qual... O nome dele?

- Edward Masen.

Bella assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, gravando o nome na memória. Tinha o pressentimento de que o usaria logo.

O xerife riu.

- Mas se o encontrar, Srta. Isabella, atire primeiro e depois pergunte como se chama.

- Deus me livre! Que isso nunca aconteça! – Bella quase gritou, levando a mão ao peito arfante. – Entretanto, se acontecer... Como vou saber que estou diante do criminoso?

- Você saberá. Dizem que é alto com cabelo cor de cobre. Será capaz de reconhecer um assassino.

Bella conseguiu forçar um sorriso, desviando-se para não demonstrar nervosismo. Alto e ruivo... A descrição encaixava-se com o desconhecido. Céus! O que iria fazer?

Foi então que avistou o cinto com o revolver que ela largara no chão da varanda, na véspera. A visão provocou-lhe um surto de pânico. A arma se achava a cerca de meio metro de onde o xerife estava parado, meio escondida apenas pela cadeira de balanço. Se Mike a visse, a situação fugiria do controle de Bella.

- Oh, não!

Mike fitou-a, muito sério.

- Algo errado?

- Não... Não. É que tenho coisas para fazer. – Fez menção de entrar. – Desculpe-me, xerife, não quero parecer mal-educada, nem o estou mandando embora, todavia...

O rosto do xerife continuou inexpressivo.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, não obrigada. Estou só fazendo a faxina de primavera.

Ele piscou para ela.

- Então, tenha cuidado, hein? A faxina pode ser de primavera, mas você já não é mais uma mocinha na flor da idade!

Por um segundo, Bella olhou-o estupefata demais para falar. O mundo todo parecia estar conspirando para fazê-la sentir-se uma velhinha carcomida. Recuando, bateu a nuca no batente.

- Droga! – Praguejou, friccionando a área afetada.

Mike segurou-a pelo braço.

- Você esta bem?

- Estou! – Com um gesto brusco, tentou desvencilhar-se dele.

De uma hora para a outra, não queria ficar mais um minuto na companhia do xerife. E o revólver? Precisava esconder aquele revólver!

Em vez de largá-la, Mike apertou os dedos, empurrando-a para a cadeira de balanço. Se ele visse a arma e somasse dois e dois, compreenderia que Bella estava acobertando o fugitivo. Ela também iria para a cadeia?

- Nunca vi uma mulher tão nervosa assim, Srta. Isabella. – Forçou-a a sentar-se.

Bella prendeu a respiração ao ver os pés dele a apenas alguns centímetros da pistola. Levou a mão à testa, crente de que seu segredo seria descoberto. Sua nova vida atrás das grades estava prestes a começar.

- Desde que meu pai morreu... Meus nervos...

Mike suspirou, mostrando-se arrependido.

- Claro, claro. A longa doença, a morte... Você deve estar esgotada.

- Estou, sim. – O nervosismo era tanto que surpreendeu-se por ainda conseguir falar.

- Todos em Forks comentam sobre isso. Talvez o esgotamento a tenha levado a fazer a loucura de abrigar essa tal Brandon.

Bella estremeceu, mas quando ouviu um gemido abafado vindo de dentro, sentiu-se congelar.

O xerife voltou-se para a porta. Bella emitiu um som, imitando o ruído anterior, com esperanças de desviar a atenção dele.

Mike a observou, espantado. Nem poderia ser diferente. O som que Bella emitira lembrava um alce chamando a parceira para o acasalamento.

- Bem, acho melhor ir andando. – Apressado, Mike desceu os degraus, depois virou-se para fulminá-la com o olhar.

Bella balançou-se na cadeira, rezando para o revolver estar bem escondido sob suas saias.

- Mais alguma coisa, xerife? – Estava tão nervosa que não hesitaria em colocá-lo a força em seu cavalo se necessário.

Passando a mão pelo queixo, Mike refletiu por alguns instantes.

- Dê lembranças minhas a sua irmã.

Bella cruzou os braços, num gesto de desprezo ao pedido. Certos homens custavam a perceber que já tinham sido descartados.

- Com certeza.

Mike agradeceu com um gesto, colocou o chapéu e montou em seu garanhão.

Bella teve a impressão de que ele levara uma eternidade para montar o animal. Então, ela se perguntou se seu belo xerife não seria apenas um garoto lerdo e presunçoso, qualidades nada recomendáveis para um representante da lei. Como não notara isso antes?

Quando, por fim, Mike desapareceu de suas vistas, Bella se levantou de um salto e correu para dentro. Aproximou-se do paciente e pousou a mão na testa dele.

A tensão que sentira com Mike desapareceu, dando lugar a outro sentimento, mais cauteloso, misturado a firmeza do propósito.

"Ele está com febre..." Não era à toa que gemera. O moço se remexera no sofá. Agora, uma perna comprida, magra, pendia para o lado, como um galho caído.

"Alto... Ruivo... Será capaz de reconhecer um assassino"

Afastando esses pensamentos, Bella foi até o quarto em busca de mais lençóis. Como sempre, sentia-se mais à´vontade fazendo alguma coisa útil. Mesmo se o estranho a quem estivesse ajudando fosse um fora-da-lei.

Bella ouviu os passos de Alice atrás de si, na escada.

- O xerife já foi?

- Já.

- Ele falou de Jasper?

Bella optou pela mentira caridosa:

- Nem tocou no nome do irmão, querida.

Alice arregalou os olhos.

- Você não falou nada sobre o fugitivo?!

- Não. No estado em que se encontra, nosso hospede não tem condições de fazer mal a uma mosca. Neste momento, está mais inofensivo do que um gatinho.

Bella lançou um rápido olhar para Edward Masen, lembrando-se do vigor com que a segurara, surpreendendo-a com um beijo na boca. Gatinho? Um gato selvagem seria mais apropriado.

Desviando-se, acrescentou depressa:

- Mas, por medida de precaução, vou esconder o revólver, o velho rifle de meu pai e qualquer outra coisa que possa, ainda que remotamente, lembrar uma arma.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**NA: **Ahhhhhhhhhh! Eu pirei quando eu vi as _rewiens!_ Fiquei tão feliz!!!

Ai, eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou adorando escrever essa fic, e to com 3 idéias matutando na cabeça!!! Se alguém se interessar no próximo _post_ eu dou para vocês um gostinho delas...

Bom, sem mais delongas vou responder as minhas lindas _rewiens!_

**Deboraa: **Obrigadaaaaaaaaa!!! Hahaha! Nem oferece muito se não vou te enlouquecer um monte!!! [Brincadeirinha] Que bom que você gosta de historia com um 'que' de antigas, to com idéias para mais duas fics que acontecem no século passado! E uma com tema mais recente. Obrigadao mesmo! Acho que vamos ser boas amigas! Shiiiiiiiiiiii! To passando tempo demais com a Alice na cabeça!!! Hahaha! Bjo Gata!

**Nath Tsubasa Evans:** Oi Amour! Ah fala serio Ed fora-da-lei tudo de bom! Eu quero um em casa!!! E quem não quer? Agora Rosalie como irmã... Bella vai sofrer bastante tendo que aturar ela!!! Jazz não é mau! Ele tem é medo do irmão... mas eu acho que ele ama a Lice... vamos esperar para ver! Eu estou muito feliz que você tenha gostado! Obrigada pela Rewien quase tive um treco quando vi! Bjãoooooooo!

**Kah Reche:** Oi Kah! Estou feliz por ter gostado!!! A Bella é solteirona porque com a idade dela já tinha que ter se casado. Rosalie era bem mais nova e se casou antes dela. Entende? Naquela época uma mulher devia se casar com no mínimo 20 e no máximo 25 anos. E Bella já não tem mais 25! Vamos dizer que ele teve medo de ficar sem herança, então quando o irmão mandou ele largou a Alie! Acho que vou posta mais dois capítulos ate o fim dessa semana. Ok? Bjao!

**Loirah Cullen:** Estou felicíssima que esteja gostando! Não vou demorar, pelo menos vou tentar! Beijo! Ah, Bella vai receber uma visita, hã, indesejada no próximo capitulo! Prometo não decepcionar!

**Hakeshi:** Hehehe! Que bom que você esta gostando! No próximo capitulo o Ed vai nos dar _o ar de sua graça!_. Dando uma enlouquecida na nossa Belinha! Mas no capitulo de hoje, ganhamos uma provinha do passado do nosso Ed! A Rose ainda vai aprontar muito para Bella!Hahahah! E quanto a um Edward ensangüentado na porta... Ah isso eu também queria saber!!! Mas, seria o sonho de consume de qualquer garota! Beijão Hakeshi, continue lendo, que esta historia ainda vai ter fortes emoções!

**Dannye:** Jura?? Fiquei loca com sua Rewien!!! Tomara que você tenha razão sobre as leitoras!!! Hahah! Agora no próximo capitulo a coisa vai esquentar... Ah 4ª ou 5ª vou postar de novo e acho que sábado também ! Beijoooooooooooo.

**Marinapz4:** Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Fiquei imensamente feliz de saber que você gosta de _A Noiva do Fugitivo_! Acho que não vou decepcionar você com os próximos capítulos!!!

**Hithi:** Não se preocupe, vou postar regularmente (eu espero)! Beijo querida!

E para aqueles que me adicionaram em _Favorite Story, Favorite Author_, e em _Alerts_ Obrigada! Meus amores, estou tão feliz pela confiança! Não vou decepcionar! **Próximo capitulo** vai sai em breve! **Na 4ª ou no máximo 5ª!**

Beijo,

**Jyss.**


	4. Capitulo III

Disclaimer: Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem e blábláblá...

_Capítulo dedicado a:___**loirahcullen, marinapz4, Flah Malfoy, ****Ci whatever****, SAMsamCullen, e para minhas gatinhas: ****Deboraa****, ****keth masen cullen****, ****Kah Reche, Nath Tsubasa Evans****, ****dannye****, ****Hakeshi****.**

_**Obrigada pelo apoio e pelas Rewiens lindas!**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Capítulo Três

- Sr. Masen?

Em meio a uma densa neblina de cansaço, Edward ouviu aquela voz doce chamando-o de novo. O som era quase musical, lembrando o gentil arrulho das pombas, ou as canções de ninar com que as mães embalam seus filhos.

- Sr Masen, o senhor está me ouvindo?

Os olhos dele piscaram contra a claridade. Então, uma sombra apareceu, e Edward conseguiu abri-los. A sombra refletida nele era o anjo, dono da voz. Uma mulher bonita e respeitável também, se não estivesse enganado.

O corpo inteiro doía, da ponta dos cabelos até a sola dos pés, como se Edward tivesse caminhado centenas de quilômetros. E talvez tivesse mesmo. Não tinha a menor idéia de aonde fora parar.

- Sou Isabella Swan, mas pode me chamar só de Bella. – Como se tivesse o dom de ler pensamentos, acrescentou: - Você esta em minha casa.

Inclinando um pouco a cabeça, Edward desviou-se. Fugindo das enormes e luminosas íris chocolates de Isabella Swan, observou a sala.

Em cima da lareira, um relógio de madeira lavrada marcava as horas, e as pontadas nas têmporas de Edward pareciam acompanhar o tique-taque dos ponteiros. A confusão mental era grande.

Tudo ao redor refletia uma vida confortável. As cortinas, os móveis entalhados, o tapete de pelagem alta. Como conseguira chegar ali?

- Eu o encontrei nos degraus da varanda.

Virando o rosto, Edward fitou Bella Swan. "Será que essa moça tem poderes telepáticos?"

- O senhor estava ferido.

Aquilo era obvio demais. Seus sentidos concentraram-se na dor lancinante do lado do corpo e na perna direita.

- Levou um tiro bem embaixo das costelas, Sr. Masen. Eu extraí a bala. Também cuidei dessa ferida na perna direita.

- Você me remendou? – Edward nunca vira uma mulher medica.

Bella fez que sim.

- Esta manhã o senhor teve febre alta, mas parece resistiu com bravura.

Tiros. Numa explosão quase tão violenta quanto um disparo de revolver, Edward reviu a seqüência de acontecimentos que culminaram com a traição de Jacob.

Agora, depois de tanto esforço para escapar daquilo parecia que chegara ao fim da linha. Não conseguia mover-se, muito menos fugir dali.

O revólver! Por instinto, Edward levou a mão à cintura. Não encontrou nada além da manta de lã vermelha. Observou ao redor, procurando pela arma e tentando descobrir quem mais, além de Bella Swan, teria de enfrentar. No estado em que se encontrava, ele não era nada sem o revólver.

- Lamento que o sofá seja tão desconfortável. Eu não conseguiria levá-lo para cima. – Bella sorriu. – Nós tivemos muito trabalho para trazê-lo até aqui.

Era inacreditável estar sendo contemplado por um sorriso radiante daqueles. Depois de tudo o que houvera, o previsível seria acordar na cadeia. Ou, de preferência, nos portões do paraíso. Nunca imaginara encontrar-se deitado diante de uma mulher, e ainda por cima na residência mais bonita e aconchegante em que já pusera os pés.

De repente, uma palavra atingiu-o em cheio. Ela dissera "nós".

- Tem mais alguém aqui com você?

O sorriso dela esfriou.

- Sim... Alice está aqui.

Levado por um ruído quase imperceptível, Edward se virou na direção da porta a tempo de ver dois enormes olhos dourados, que pareceram maiores ao encará-lo. Num segundo, a cabeça morena desapareceu. Pelo visto, a tal Alice era tímida. Não deveria temê-la.

Edward franziu o cenho.

- Vocês duas me carregaram para dentro, sozinhas?

- Sim.

Bella Swan não parecia tão alta, nem tão forte, para suportar um homem do tamanho dele, ainda mais ferido. Um peso morto. E duvidava que a jovem morena fosse muito maior.

Avaliou-a de cima abaixo e notou os pés pequenos, calçados com botas pretas. Terminou a inspeção passando pelos ombros delgados.

- Acho que dei muito trabalho...

- Não foi tão difícil assim. – Ela corou quando ele tornou a fitá-la.

Edward quase esboçou um sorriso, divertido. Ainda estava livre, e vivo, para ver uma linda moça corar. Olhou de novo em direção à entrada e ouviu outros sons vindos da casa.

Alerta, logo descobriu que não eram nada mais do que as batidas do carrilhão. Estava mesmo sozinho com duas mulheres, uma das quais demonstrava entender um pouco de medicina. As coisas poderiam ser muito piores que aquilo.

- Está com sede, Sr Masen?

No intimo, bem lá no fundo, Edward gelou. Sr. Masen...

Bella já dissera seu nome antes. Ela sabia quem era ele. Saberia também que era procurado pela Justiça?

Evidente! De que outro modo teria descoberto como se chamava?

Então, dava até para compreender a razão do olhar assustado de Alice. Não era apenas timidez. Ela o fitara como se estivesse diante de um sujeito perigosíssimo. E pensar que, no curto espaço de um mês, Edward mudara de lado, passando de capataz honesto e respeitável a fugitivo da lei!

Estudou o perfil de Bella. Ela o chamara de Sr. Masen, e pronunciara o nome com relativa calma. Não havia acusação em sua entonação.

Edward não usava nada que revelasse sua identidade. Não levava nenhuma carta nos bolsos, nem documentos que a autorizassem a tratá-lo por Edward Masen. A Srta. Bella Swan só poderia tê-lo conhecido através da sua reputação de... Bandido.

Franziu as sobrancelhas e estudou-a com mais intensidade. Agora que podia vê-la melhor, via que acertara ao achá-la bonita. Não tanto quanto Tanya, sem que isso a desvalorizasse. Os cabelos de Bella eram castanho-claros, como as folhas secas de outono, e as faces eram de uma palidez saudável. Sua boca, quando ela não estava sorrindo, não mostrava nada de extraordinário. Mas os olhos, grandes e com cor de chocolate, brilhavam como pedras preciosas com rara inteligência. E, sob a aparente calma, ele detectava tensão.

Bella o estava testando. O que esperava que lhe dissesse? Mais interessante ainda, o que ela _queria_ que lhe dissesse?

Edward só tinha uma certeza: não fora tão longe apenas para ser entregue à Justiça por uma mulher.

- Creio que você esta enganada... Ou eu estou. De que nome me chamou?

- Masen. – ela respondeu, inclinando um pouco a cabeça. – Você disse seu nome durante o sono. Edward Masen, se não me engano.

- Mas meu nome é... Seth – afirmou ele. – Seth Clearwater.

Seth era um dos empregados da Fazenda Volturi. Como justo esse nome lhe ocorreu, Edward não poderia dizer. Talvez a perspectiva da eminente prisão tivesse feito com que estremecesse de um modo mais do que convincente.

Suspirando, Bella ajoelhou-se a seu lado, tão próximo que ele sentiu um toque de perfume no ar. A doçura da fragrância, ou de Bella, provocou-lhe uma sensação de culpa.

- Tente não se mover – ela ordenou, gentil.

O toque das mãos de Bella era tão suave quanto a voz. Edward acompanhava os movimentos dela, admirando a concentração com que verificava os curativos. Surpreso, sentiu um arrepio de desejo quando os dedos femininos tocaram-lhe a pele. Aquilo era, sem duvida, sinal de saúde!

- Você deve ser um anjo. – Apesar de saído dos lábios dele, o comentário surpreendeu-o.

Bella o encarou, divertida.

- Um anjo! – Enrubesceu de novo. – Que absurdo! Só estou cuidando de você.

- E eu agradeço – ele respondeu com sinceridade, apertando-lhe a mão tremula.

Depois de cobri-lo rápido com a manta, Bella se afastou um pouco.

- E o que aconteceu, Sr. Clearwater, para um homem querer feri-lo assim?

Ele riu.

- Por que acha que foi um homem?

Bella curvou os lábios, com ironia.

- Apenas um palpite. Errei?

- Não... – Edward refletiu por um momento. O fato de ter sido baleado por um homem era muito mais plausível do que uma discussão com uma mulher. Também um pouco mais digno. – Tenho de confessar Srta. Swan... È senhorita, não?

O rosto dela ficou tão vermelho que, por um instante Edward acreditou que a ofendera por alguma razão.

- Sim.

- Não sou nenhuma flor que se cheire. Sou... Jogador.

- Ah!

- Sim. Veja bem, participei de uma aposta de pôquer meio pesada em Seattle... – Edward ergueu os ombros, decidindo que maiores detalhes seriam dispensáveis. – Imagino que não seja difícil adivinhar o resto, não?

- Hum...

Edward gostaria que Bella fosse um pouco mais transparente. Assim, poderia saber se estava acreditando nas coisas sem sentido que ele estava lhe contando.

- Você ainda está com febre – concluiu ela, levantando-se. – Vou buscar-lhe um pouco de água.

- Obrigado. Srta. Swan?

À soleira da sala, Bella parou e voltou-se para olhá-lo com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Diga?

- Já que salvou minha vida, gostaria que me tratasse só por... Seth.

- Tudo bem... Seth. – Bella sorriu e continuou seu caminho.

Edward sentou-se contra o travesseiro. Estava muito cansado, mas brigava contra o sono. Podia ser que aquela mentira lhe desse mais tempo. O necessário para recuperar-se e encontrar seu revólver.

Raciocinando dessa maneira, até que poderia ser agradável passar alguns dias em companhia de Bella Swan. Sorriu ao se lembrar da figura elegante, das mãos macias, da entonação suave. E os olhos? Castanhos como o mais puro chocolate derretido. Seu jeito sereno possuía o poder de fazê-lo esquecer aquele mês tumultuado e problemático. Era evidente que a Srta. Bella Swan tinha uma vida privilegiada.

Olhou ao redor, sentindo as duvidas crescerem em seu intimo. Bella estava aconchegada num ninho confortável demais para uma moça solteira. E onde aprendera a lidar com tanto desembaraço com homens à beira da morte e a limpar ferimentos à bala?

Edward estreitou os lábios. Enquanto estivesse preso àquela cama improvisada, não poderia ter certeza de nada. Com sorte, Bella Swan teria acreditado na história de Seth Clearwater, o jogador. Ela parecera, na verdade, aliviada quando ele se identificara... Como se estivesse feliz por saber que não era Edward Masen. Isso significava que ela sabia muitíssimo bem quem era Edward Masen.

Tal constatação levava a uma pergunta interessante. Se Bella Swan sabia quem era Edward Masen, e se desconfiava que ele era esse sujeito, por que se preocupara em salvar a pele de um bandido?

~*~*~*~

- Oh, Bella, o que vamos fazer?

Bella entrou na cozinha e estremeceu com a expressão assustada de Alice. Talvez fosse melhor bancar a inocente.

- Fazer? Do que esta falando?

- Do... – Alice baixou o tom, apesar de o hospede estar distante demais para ouvi-las, e, era bastante provável, adormecido. – Do fugitivo.

Bella deixou escapar uma risada, esperando que parecesse espontânea.

- Fique tranqüila. O homem não é um bandido apenas um jogador.

Que Deus a perdoasse pela mentira, mas Alice já tinha muito com que se preocupar para ter de acrescentar o Sr. Masen à lista.

Alice fitou-a, desconfiada.

- Como você sabe?

- Ele me disse, ora! Seu nome é Seth Clearwater.

A jovem digeriu a informação devagar, enquanto distraída, observava Bella preparar uma bandeja com chá para o paciente. Que devia ser, sim, um criminoso.

Bella não acreditara naquela conversa sobre pôquer, mas também não estava pronta para denunciar Masen. Repetia a si mesma que queria esperar até ele se recuperar um pouco mais. Porém, havia algo mais pelo qual estava esperando.

Podia ser um sinal. Como um rapaz poderia parecer tão doce e inocente, e _não ser_ inocente?

- Bem... – Alice soltou um suspiro. – Se o moço disse que é um jogador, então deve ser mesmo.

Bella quase derrubou o bule. Não era à toa que áqüea menina estava em apuros! Bella nunca conhecera uma pessoa tão crédula. Não duvidava que Alice houvesse acreditado em tudo o que Jasper Newton lhe dissera, também.

Alice fitou-a com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Acho até bom que ele não seja um homem tão correto assim. Se fosse, decerto não concordaria em ficar na mesma... Casa... – Seus ombros começaram a balançar, e as palavras foram saindo entrecortadas pelos soluços -... Que... Eu!

Bella colocou ruidosamente o bule sobre a mesa e correu para o lado de Alice.

- Não fale assim! Já falei muitas vezes que não é você quem deve sentir vergonha!

Apertando as mãos com força, Alice assentiu com um gesto. Bella decidiu, com raiva, que o mundo era mesmo cruel.

- Gostaria de pôr minhas mãos em Jasper Newton. Imagine o que eu não ia dizer para aquele bastardo!

Alice olhava-a, horrorizada.

- Você não faria isso, Bella.

- Se você não quiser que eu faça, minha querida. Porém, juro que até mesmo esse malfeitor tem mais honra do que o sujeitinho que despedaçou seu coração.

Ouvir Bella confundiu Alice ainda mais.

- Entretanto, você afirmou que aquele moço não é um bandido.

- Eu quis dizer... – Bella hesitou, procurando não esquecer que deveria controlar os ânimos enquanto suspeitasse que Seth Clearwater era Edward Masen - ...que, mesmo que ele fosse um bandido, seria mais honrado que Jasper Newton!

Alice respirou fundo.

- Está certa, Bela. Você esta sempre certa.

Sempre? Bella estremeceu. Estaria certa naquele momento? Agira direito ao deixar o xerife ir embora, sem contar-lhe sobre o desconhecido que jazia ferido na sala de visitas? Viveria para arrepender-se da decisão impulsiva de tornar-se cúmplice de um estranho?

"Você o teria denunciado se ele não a tivesse beijado?"

Essa questão desconcertante aborreceu-a mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Bella sempre fora tão prudente em relação aos homens! Nunca se deixara enganar ou fazer papel de boba. Agora, no entanto, estaria ignorando a voz da razão só porque seu paciente tinha braços fortes e os olhos verdes mais magníficos que já vira?

Meneou a cabeça, tentando livrar-se dessas indagações terríveis e concentrar a atenção em Alice.

- Precisa reagir, Alice, e erguer esse queixinho. O mundo não a respeitará se você mesma não se respeita!

Com um olhar de profunda consideração, Alice voltou a encará-la. O queixo estava enrugado pelo esforço de manter a boca firme.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Vou tentar.

- E não se preocupe com o Sr. Masen. Eu cuidarei dele.

Alice forçou um sorriso.

- Não estou preocupada. – Piscou. – afinal, não há o que temer só porque temos um jogador sob o mesmo teto que nós, não é?

- Só uma nova visita do xerife – Bella resmungou, saindo da cozinha com a bandeja nas mãos.

~*~*~*~

Acho que já podemos levá-lo para cima, Seth.

Já que a febre parecia controlada, Bella não queria o Sr. Masen... ou melhor... o Sr. Clearwater tão exposto.

A sugestão provocou um sorriso do paciente.

- Decerto não reclamarei por dormir numa cama de verdade, senhorita. Este sofá é só um pouquinho menor que eu!

Bella não conteve o riso. Considerando quem era, o Sr. Masen era um dos pacientes mais agradáveis com quem ela já se deparara.

Na verdade, era justo sua afabilidade que, às vezes, deixava-a em duvida sobre quem ele era, na realidade. Malfeitores, Bella imaginava, eram criaturas sinistras, rudes, agressivas, com maus modos, enfiem, e sem um pingo de humor. Apesar da aparência, o Sr. Masen, parecia quase refinado em suas maneiras.

Um pouco contrariada, percebia que gostava muito de conversar com ele. Ainda sentia uma certa ansiedade por Edward tê-la agarrado na noite em que o encontrara na varanda. Muitas vezes, quando Edward a olhava, a lembrança do beijo surgia-lhe na memória, fazendo-a corar e provocando sensações desconhecidas.

Cada vez mais, Bella percebia estar se comportando como uma adolescente. Uma coisa era recordar o beijo como uma coisa real e bonita. Outra era admitir que o desconhecido estivera perdendo a consciência e, na certa, não pretendera beijá-la. Fora uma reação involuntária, como um tique nervoso, por exemplo.

- É muita bondade sua cuidar de mim, Srta. Bella.

- Não é. – Uma infração à lei, com certeza, ela receava.

As pupilas dele brilhavam.

- Devo-lhe minha vida. Isso é alguma coisa... Para mim, pelo menos.

Bella observou uma nota de mágoa. Sentiu uma pontada de tristeza por aquele forasteiro. Quem quer que fosse ele, jogador ou criminoso, já teria enfrentado muitos percalços.

- Acredito que alguém o esteja preocupando e que ficará feliz por saber que você esta bem, Sr. Clearwater. Se quiser, poderei escrever uma carta para você.

Bella se oferecera por uma questão humanitária. Na verdade, preferia não saber se ele era sozinho no mundo, se era mesmo um homem procurado. Sentia-se melhor pensando nele apenas como Seth Clearwater. Um nome estranho, mesmo assim bem diferente de Edward Masen, nome que ela tentava manter em segurança bem lá no fundo de sua mente.

- Eu não mereço o que esta fazendo por mim.

- Ninguém faria menos do que eu fiz.

Edward riu e, em seguida, suspirou.

- Bonita, modesta e, ainda por cima, talentosa.

"Bonita!" Os olhos de Bella estreitaram-se de leve, tentando adivinhar se Edward se lembrava do beijo. Contudo, o olhar dele não era lascivo. Era lisonjeiro, apenas. Parecia que esquecera a liberdade que tomara com ela. Se ao menos Bella pudesse esquecer também!

Não sabia o que dizer. Jamais alguém a considerara bela... Pelo menos, não recordava. Nos últimos tempos, acostumara-se mais a comentários como aqueles que ouvira de Billy. Que era magra, pálida e solteirona. Contudo, Edward não a via como se ela fosse uma mulher sem graça, isso era evidente.

- Poucas pessoas saberiam tratar ferimentos como os meus, moça. A sorte estava me sorrindo quando conduziu-me até sua porta. Como aprendeu a cuidar de doentes?

- Meu pai era medico. Ele morreu há pouco tempo.

Olhos da cor verde fitaram-no com profunda compreensão.

- Sinto muito...

Bella perguntava-se se Edward também teria perdido alguém muito próximo. Isso explicaria a marca de melancolia que notava em seu semblante. Gostaria de saber...

Bem, a pergunta que bailou de imediato em seu cérebro foi se Edward perdera a esposa ou a namorada... Ou se tinha uma companheira.

Como se esse assunto fosse de sua conta! Ela só estava interessada na recuperação dele. O problema eram aquelas íris, que a perturbavam desde que o estranho acordara. Ninguém a olhara com tanta intensidade. Era enervante. O que o homem pretendia descobrir? E como um simples olhar poderia desconcertá-la tanto?!

- Alice, pode vir aqui um instante? – Bella chamou-a.

Talvez, com uma terceira pessoa presente, seus nervos se acalmassem um pouco.

Um segundo depois, Alice estava ao lado deles.

- Receio ser muito pesado para vocês. – Edward olhou para Bella, preocupado com a perspectiva de ser carregado por duas mulheres, uma das quais em adiantado estado de gravidez.

- Bobagem! É lógico que não poderá subir as escadas sozinho. Você perdeu muito sangue, e está bastante fraco, ainda.

Quando elas conseguiram colocá-lo em pé, a pele dele estava úmida, e o rosto, esverdeado. Edward, então, aceitou o auxilio sem mais protestos.

- Respire fundo – Bella instruiu, enquanto ela e Alice se posicionavam, uma de cada lado, como duas muletas humanas.

Edward obedeceu e quando, por fim, começaram a mover-se, Bella conscientizou-se do braço forte em seus ombros. O rapaz era todo músculos, e a pressão tão arisca quanto um gato durante uma tempestade.

Bella tropeçou, e teria batido com o nariz no chão, se Edward não a tivesse puxado, por sorte, Alice o estava segurando com firmeza. Do contrario, teriam caído como uma fileira de pedras de dominó.

- Cuidado com o tapete! Edward brincou. – Não gostaria que uma das minhas muletas desmoronasse em mim!

A subida fora menos complicada do que Bella imaginara, embora lenta demais para o gosto dela. Se tivesse um tapete mágico, poderia conduzir Edward Masen com menos esforço, diminuindo a jornada... E o contato físico entre eles. O calor que queimara-lhe a pele quando Edward a segurara pelo braço continuava a incomodá-la. Esperava que ninguém notasse seu embaraço.

Com passos vacilantes, prosseguiram a árdua subida. Edward estava mesmo muito fraco. Parecia que descarregara todo seu peso sobre Bella e Alice.

Quando já estavam quase no ultimo degrau, uma forte batida na porta sobressaltou-os. Bella sentiu-se congelar e, por um instante, pensou que seu coração pararia de bater. Virou-se para Alice, igualmente assustada.

- Será que é o xerife, de novo? – Alice perguntou, apavorada com a idéia de enfrentar o irmão de Jasper.

- O xerife? – Arregalando os olhos, Edward estremeceu. – De novo? – De repente, parecia ter esquecido as dores na perna e caminhou com uma rapidez surpreendente. – Quando ele esteve aqui?

- Ontem – Alice informou. – Bella nem o convidou para entrar.

- Acho que vou oferecer-lhe um chá, hoje. – Bella não pretendia que o paciente tivesse a impressão de que elas eram hostis com a lei e a ordem. – Mas, primeiro, precisamos acomodá-lo.

Tentou não acreditar que a reação alarmada de Seth Clearwater era tudo o que esperava do foragido Edward Masen.

O resto do caminho foi feito com relativa facilidade. Era como se a perspectiva de o xerife estar na varanda de Bella tivesse colocado uma mola na perna de Edward. Depois de deitá-lo na cama de seu pai, Bella voltou-se para Alice.

- Você consegue arrumar-se sozinha?

Alice assentiu.

- Claro...

Enquanto Alice acreditasse que o Sr. Masen era o Sr. Clearwater, o jogador, não teria motivos para temer um tiroteio.

Haveria um?!

As batidas na porta intensificaram-se.

- É melhor ir, Bella.

-Sim, Bella – reforçou o paciente, já um pouco mais recomposto. – Não deixe seu convidado esperando por minha causa.

Ela o observou de relance e fitou curiosa ao notar um brilho de humor no olhar dele. Um fora-da-lei conseguiria achar graça de uma situação daquelas?

Sem tempo para sentar e analisar a personalidade do fugitivo, Bella saiu do aposento, fechando bem a porta, e desceu correndo as escadas. Se a visita era mesmo o xerife, que voltara para perguntar o que ele deveria ter perguntado na véspera, o que Bella poderia dizer-lhe? E se dissesse que não vira o bandido, Mike acreditaria?

Respirando fundo várias vezes, Bella girou a maçaneta. Não era o xerife, mas sim um homem carregando um menino enrolado em uma manta.

Sem demora, Bella reconheceu o fazendeiro Levi Uley, um viúvo cuja família numerosa o pai atendera muitas vezes. A criança em seus braços deveria ser o filho mais novo, Sam. Bella ajudara o Dr. Swan a trazer o menino ao mundo, todavia não conseguira salvar a vida da Sra. Uley.

Bella o cumprimentou, feliz por não estar diante do xerife.

- Sr. Uley? O que aconteceu?

- Boa tarde, Srta. Bella. Eu trouxe Sam – o homem se expressava num tom respeitoso. – Eu não sabia aonde levá-lo.

- Certo. Entre, por favor.

Conduzindo os dois até a sala de visitas, Bella retirou o lençol e, com um gesto, convidou-os a sentarem-se. Um saía, outro chegava, pensou, espantada com a rapidez com que seus serviços de enfermeira, de uma hora para outra, eram disputados.

- Eu soube o que a senhora fez pela menina Brandon, e achei que foi muito bom.

Bella encarou o homem com surpresa e respeito.

- Parece que o senhor é o único a pensar assim.

- Não é todo mundo que entende o infortúnio dos outros – Levi observou, com uma pontada de tristeza. – Quando vi que meu filho estava com essas manchas na pele, logo me lembrei da senhorita. Eu não tenho muito dinheiro, você sabe, desde que seu pa... Bem, não temos mais medico.

- Entendo. – Bella se inclinou para examinar Sam.

O menino era pequeno para a idade, mas seus olhos castanhos eram vivos e inteligentes. Alem da febre alta, o rosto e os braços estavam cobertos de erupções que Bella logo diagnosticou.

- É catapora.

- Eu vou morrer, Srta. Bella? – O menino deixava evidente seu medo e sua curiosidade.

Ella olhou bem séria para o garoto, depois, riu.

- Não, não vai, Sam. Você vai apenas ficar na cama e tentar não se coçar.

Sam parecia aliviadíssimo por ouvir que sua jovem existência seria poupada.

Bella se voltou para o pai dele.

- Não se preocupe, Sr. Uley. Deixe-o repousar por alguns dias, observe-o e cuide para que Sam fique bem coberto até a febre passar. E terá de beber muita água, também.

Levi rolava o chapéu nas mãos.

- Eu... – Pigarreou. – Não haveria outro modo...

Bella franziu o cenho.

- Outro modo para quê?

- A senhorita sabe, estamos em plena época de plantio, e todos os meus filhos estão trabalhando no campo. Por isso eu trouxe Sam aqui, Srta. Bella. Eu esperava...

Bella compreendeu a situação.

- O senhor esperava deixá-lo aqui.

Os Uley eram pobres e dependiam da colheita para viver. E, sem mãe, não tinham mais ninguém em casa para cuidar do pequeno Sam. Os outros filhos não poderiam ausentar-se do trabalho e, mesmo que pudessem, na certa, também seriam infectados, pela catapora. Isso só agravaria o problema de Levi.

Ela não hesitou:

- Eu cuidarei de Sam, se o senhor não se importar. Ele ficará bom dentro de uma ou duas semanas.

Sorrindo diante a novidade, Sam fitou ao redor encantado.

- Posso ficar aqui?!

Bella achou graça. Nunca enxergara a sala de visitas como um parque de diversões.

Levi Uley lançou um olhar de advertência ao filho.

- Comporte-se e obedeça a Srta. Bella.

- Ele pode ficar no... – De repente, Bella deu-se conta de que sua casa esta lotando depressa.

Alice acomodara-se no antigo quarto de Rosalie. Agora, havia um provável foragido da Justiça naquele que fora de seu pai.

O Sr, Masen! O que faria com ele? Uma coisa era colocar a si mesma e Alice em perigo. Ambas eram adultas e podiam cuidar-se sozinhas. Mas e Sam? Era apenas um garoto. O senhor Uley estava confiando o filho dele a uma mulher que abrigava um fora-da-lei sob seu teto.

Também não podia mandar Sam embora. Seria um transtorno para sua família. Além do mais, duvidava que o Sr. Masen fosse capaz de fazer mal a qualquer um deles... Ainda mais enquanto estivesse seriamente ferido. Ele estava desarmado. A casa era segura.

- Eu o devolverei dentro de duas semanas, com certeza. – Garantiu a Levi. – Sam não vai ficar doente por muito tempo.

Levi agradeceu:

- Obrigada, Srta. Bella. Não sei como pagar-lhe.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

Levi Uley deu as ultimas recomendações a Sam e, depois de recusar o refresco que Bella lhe oferecia, se despediu do garoto. Bella o acompanhou até a saída.

- Vá tranqüilo, Sr. Uley. Cuidarei bem de seu filho.

Levi pôs o chapéu e partiu. Bella fechou a porta e voltou à sala.

- Agora, vamos para seu quarto.

- Vou ter um só para mim?! – Sam balançou a cabecinha morena, maravilhado

- Só para você! Depois que dormir um pouco, eu lhe servirei um prato de sopa.

Nesse instante, Alice entrou na sala.

- O que foi? Posso ajudar?

Bella ergueu os olhos, lembrando-se de um dos inconvenientes de manter Sam ali.

- Você já teve catapora, Alice?

- Quando era pequena.

- Ótimo! Resta o Sr. Clearwater. Espero que ele também já tenha tido. Seth já se acomodou?

Sam não deu tempo para Alice responder.

- Sr. Clearwater? Quem é ele?

Com os dedos, Bella penteou os cabelos macios do menino.

- Um homem muito simpático que também esta aqui. Esta doente, como você.

- Ele esta com coceiras, também?

Bella e Alice riram.

- Não. – Bella pegou Sam nos braços para levá-lo para cima. – É outro tipo de problema.

- Sorte dele – Sam resmungou. – O Sr. Clearwater vai tomar sopa também?

- Só se ele se comportar.

~*~*~*~

- Bati! – Bella gritou, triunfante.

Edward estudou as cartas em suas mãos, depois comparou-as com as que Bella colocara em cima da mesa.

- Acho que estou diante de uma trapaceira!

Bella riu.

- Agora entendo porque arranjou confusão no jogo. Sr. Clearwater. Você precisa mudar de profissão.

- Trate-me por Seth... – Nunca ouvira palavras tão verdadeiras.

Aquela que ele andara exercendo nos últimos tempos, ladrão de bancos, não dera muito certo.

- Posso saber onde você aprendeu a jogar assim senhorita?

- Meu pai ensinou-me. E pode me chamar de Bella. – Os olhos dela brilharam com a lembrança. – O doutor e eu costumávamos jogar todas as noites a esta hora mesmo. Logo depois do pôr-do-sol. Não tinha percebido como sentia falta dessas partidas. Era difícil ganhar dele, sabe?

Em seu entusiasmo, Bella parecia tão jovem quanto Alice.

- Mas, a bem da verdade, Seth, Sam joga melhor que você!

Clearwater adorava ver Bella rindo. E, naquela noite, depois de tê-lo acomodado no andar superior, ela parecia estar rindo mais do que nos dias anteriores. Ele mesmo sentia-se melhor com a mudança, apesar de preocupado com a presença de mais uma pessoa entre eles.

- Preciso ter uma conversa com esse garoto – ele disse, fingindo-se de ofendido. – Estou muito inclinado a acreditar que você me trapaceou.

- E eu estou inclinadíssima a crer que você não é jogador coisa nenhuma.

Os olhos castanhos de Bella avaliavam com atenção o semblante de Edward.

Ela não estava brincando. Ele pensou em fugir daquele olhar penetrante, mas resistiu, obrigando-se a continuar sorrindo. Até onde Bella sabia? As palavras dela alertaram-no. Aliás, ele precisava estar alerta o tempo todo. Não poderia baixar a guarda, mesmo diante da meiga e generosa Bella Swan.

A doce e muito astuta Bella Swan...

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro dramático.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Se você quer mesmo saber a verdade... eu a deixei ganhar.

- Deixou?! – Foi quase um grito de ultraje. – Essa é a maior presunção que já presenciei em toda a minha vida!

- Não seria correto de minha parte jogar para valer. Sou um hóspede aqui, e, afinal de contas, você tem sido tão boa comigo...

- Essa é a desculpa mais esfarrapada que um mau jogador poderia dar, Sr. Clearwater

- Como eu poderia saber que sob essa aparência doce, bonita e inocente bate o coração de uma jogadora inveterada?

- Agora sei que você está mentindo. É a segunda vez que diz que sou bonita. Desconfio que esteja me induzindo a facilitar-lhe o jogo.

Bella não estava muito longe da verdade. Edward não poderia levantar mais suspeitas.

- Eu a acho formosa, mesmo. Não há nada de depreciativo nisso.

Bella corou.

- Voce não está acostumada com a sinceridade dos homens?

- Estou. Por isso afirmo que isso não é o que eles costumam dizer.

Edward riu, exultando com sua boa sorte. Estava dormindo numa cama confortável e rindo com uma mulher bonita. Milagre! Dois dias antes, acreditava que seu tempo sobre a face da terra chegara ao fim.

- Então, esses rapazes de Forks devem ser cegos e burros!como uma garota como você ainda esta solta por aí, ainda solteira?

A franqueza dele chocou-a.

- Você é bem inconveniente, não é?

- É melhor ser direto, quando queremos respostas.

Bella suspirou e recostou-se no espaldar.

- Isso não é bem verdade. Eu não sou mais uma garota. Sou uma... – Mordeu o lábio. – Sou uma solteirona.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Quem inventou uma bobagem dessas?!

Bella endireitou-se na cadeira.

- Ouvi de pessoas abalizadas.

- Conheci muitas moças mais novas do que você que parecem ter o dobro da sua idade.

Edward também conhecera uma jovem duas vezes mais bonita do que ela, mas ao mesmo tempo menos incrível. Tanya.

A lembrança dela ameaçou deprimi-lo. Por que recordar-se daquela historia triste, quando tinha outras questões a resolver? Talvez porque, depois de Tanya, nenhuma mulher o tivesse impressionado... Até conhecer Bella. Decerto isso se devia ao fato de Bella ser diferente, única. Ela lhe salvara a vida, afinal de contas.

Ele desviou o olhar, tentando afastar para longe a recordação de todas as mulheres. Com um pé na forca, Edward não podia se dar ao luxo de sentimentalismos. Pensar em Bella, imaginar em como ficaria chocada ao saber que ele sonhava com os lábios dela nos seus, não levaria a lugar nenhum.

Edward não poderia beijá-la, por que não possuía nada exceto uma existência de fugitivo pela frente. E isso de modo algum, poderia ser considerado atraente.

Para reforçar essa constatação, Bella espiou pela janela, em direção ao pasto. Edward também olhou e sentiu o coração apertar-se no peito. Diante deles, uma garbosa égua cinzenta alimentava-se de grama fresca. Sua memória não estava de todo apagada. Ainda lembrava-se da égua roubada que permitira-lhe a fuga e que, na certa, também lhe custaria caro.

- É um belo animal...

A descrição do anima roubado por um ladrão de bancos era, no mínimo, o fim da linha. Em sua imaginação, Edward já fazia suas malas, perguntando-se como poderia escafeder-se dali. Se pudesse escapar!

- Obrigada, Seth.

Boquiaberto, Edward girou a cabeça e a encarou, espantado. Não, não, ele não ouvira direito. Bella deixava implícito ser a dona de _sua égua roubada_?!

Bella encolheu os ombros magros.

- O problema é que ela só gosta de pastar próximo à residência. – Estudou-o com seu olhar perspicaz, sem perder nada da confusão estampada no semblante dele. – Eu deveria prendê-la na baia. Você não acha?

Edward assentiu com um gesto estabanado.

- Creio que é uma boa idéia...

Eles jogaram outra partida, não mais tocando no assunto da égua. Edward começava a acreditar que não se lembrava direito dos acontecimentos e que a égua pertencia mesmo a Bella. Talvez, ela nem desconfiasse de sua verdadeira identidade.

De um estalo, Edward soube que não poderia viver naquela ilusão por muito tempo.

- Assim que terminarmos essa partida, vou dar uma olhada em Alice. – Bella deu as cartas. – Minha amiga anda meio tensa de uns tempos para cá.

Alguma coisa na entonação dela fez com que Edward se contraísse.

- Por quê? Está chegando a hora de dar à luz?

Os olhos castanhos dela encontraram os dele.

A atmosfera ficou pesada.

- Por causa do fora-da-lei.

- Fora-da-lei? – Edward coçou a barba crescida. – Não estou sabendo de nada sobre isso.

Elle olhou para as cartas que tinha diante de si, ainda em cima do tampo. Suas mãos estavam pesadas demais para conseguir pegá-las.

- Todas na cidade só falam dele.

- O que esse sujeito fez?

Bella pegou suas cartas e examinou-as.

- Assassinato, parece.

O quarto começou a girar. Edward tinha certeza de que não entendera bem, mas os olhos dela diziam o contrario. "Assassinato?"

- Quem... – A língua estava tão seca que ela não conseguia falar. – Quem o sujeito matou?

- Um funcionário do banco.

Edward rememorou os acontecimentos daquele dia fatídico. Ela recordaria muito bem se tivesse matado um homem. Nunca fizera nada de mal a outra pessoa desde que nascera. E o único ferido durante o assalto fora ele mesmo.

De repente, lembrou. Momentos antes de seu irmão e os comparsas fugirem, dois tiros foram detonados quase ao mesmo tempo. Surpreso e assustado com o primeiro estampido, Edward se voltara para ver quem fora atingido. O segundo acertara-o. Ele não tinha certeza de quem atirara, mas juraria que Jacob estava logo às suas costas. Jacob que não queria a interferência do irmão mais velho.

E Edward parecia bastante com Jacob, o suficiente para confundir prováveis testemunhas. O mal-estar que o acometera quando tentara subir a escada retornou, ainda pior.

- Assassinato... – murmurou num fio de voz.

- Complicado, não é? O xerife contou-me quando esteve aqui, ontem.

Edward mordeu o lábio. Começava a achar que seria melhor contar tudo a Bella. Não era justo aproveitar-se da hospitalidade dela, sendo um homem procurado. E por assassinato! Bom Deus! Edward suava por todos os poros.

- Gostaria de beber alguma coisa, por favor...

Bella olhou para a jarra com água sobre o criado-mudo. Edward franziu o cenho.

- Uma bebida forte, Bella.

- Ah! Só tenho conhaque... É medicinal, mas...

Foi à sorte dele.

- Sou capaz de jurar que você quase acabou com ele na noite em que cheguei.

Ela enrubesceu.

- Bem... Sim.

Edward nunca apreciara muito bebidas alcoólicas. Naquele momento, porém, a vontade era imperiosa. Afogando-se no álcool, poderia deixar de lado Jacob, bem como aquele mês terrível, quando sua vida e seu futuro foram arruinados.

Acreditava que, se bebesse bastante, teria coragem de ir até a cidade e entregar-se ao xerife. Estava arrasado. Nunca imaginara terminar seus dias na forca.

- Algum problema, Sr. Clearwater? Nem olhou suas cartas!

O rosto bonito de Bella, com seu ar inteligente, perscrutava-o. Edward sabia que ela sabia. Então, por que não falava de uma vez? Sentia pena dele por alguma razão que Edward ignorava.

Masen olhou para a boca carnuda e desejou poder esquecer seus problemas. Seria muito fácil deixar tudo para trás e perder-se nos prazeres dos lábios dela, do corpo dela. Quase podia sentir o perfume das flores do campo que invadiriam suas narinas quando enterrasse o rosto naqueles cabelos. Ou, quem sabe, Bella preferisse camélias... Ele nunca se sentira tão dependente de outro alguém.

- Sr. Clearwater? – Bella tocou na mão dele.

Edward se soltou depressa e pegou as cartas. Avaliou-as por alguns segundos, depois sorriu. Estava com sorte. Era incrível como, de uma hora para outra, tudo mudara.

- Vendem uísque aqui em Forks?

Bella olhou-o, confusa.

- Sim, mas...

- Vou apostar uma garrafa de uísque.

- Apostar? – Ela ficou séria. – Estamos só passando o tempo!

Edward conteve o riso. Por que Bella ficara tão nervosa?

- Espero que você não tenha nada contra uma aposta entre amigos.

- Você não está pretendendo que _eu_ vá comprar seu uísque, está? – Ela o fitava como se visse um maluco a sua frente. – Tenho uma reputação a zelar, Sr. Clearwater! Se eu fizer isso, serei alvo dos comentários maldosos de cada cidadão!

Edward desconsiderou cada argumento dela.

- Vai permitir que um bando de urubus determine o que pode ter em sua casa, Bella Swan?

- Bem, não...

- E daí que o vendeiro venha a saber que você gosta de uns goles, uma vez ou outra?

- Mas eu não gosto!

Ele bateu com a mão na mesa.

- Então, mexa-se e mostre ao mundo que precisa de uma garrafa de uísque... Tamanho gigante!

Bella desejou tanto dar-lhe um soco no nariz...

- O álcool o fará sentir-se melhor?

Sim, era um modo de tentar esquecer a gravidade de tamanha encrenca em que se metera. Ele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

- Ou esta com medo de que eu vá embora enquanto estiver na cidade, Srta. Bella?

- Não creio que vá a parte alguma, por ora, Sr. Clearwater. Você mal consegue subir uma escada!

- Posso reparar essa falha rapidamente. E pare de me chamar de "senhor".

Bella o encarou.

Você fala como se estivesse acostumado a fugir.

Edward achou graça, porém preferira ficara incomodado com as palavras dela.

- Para ser sincero, eu preferiria ficar aqui para sempre... Mas, é claro, não posso.

- Claro. – Bella se sentia quase desapontada.

Era estranho, mas a perspectiva de deixar de deixar Bella provocou em Edward, uma ponta de remorso. Num impulso, declarou:

- Se eu perder esta partida, Srta. Bella, lhe contarei tudo a meu respeito: como cheguei até aqui e qual meu objetivo.

As pupilas dela brilharam diante daquilo. Suspirando, estudou o baralho.

- Combinado, Seth Clearwater. Aceito a aposta.

Edward olhou dentro das íris chocolates de Bella. Perplexo, descobriu que queria confiar nela... quase tanto quanto queria aquele uísque.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**NA: **OIIIIIII MEUS AMORES!

Jesus, agora a coisa vai pega FOGO! Nosso Ed finalmente acordou... A partir de agora teremos fortes emoções! Principalmente a Bella!

Bom, vou responder as _rewiens_ e no finalzinho vocês terão uma surpresinha... [risadinha maligna]...

**loirahcullen : **Jura que adorou mesmo ??? Fico tão feliz com isso... Continue lendo que eu garanto: próximo capitulo a coisa vai esquentar... Beijo!

**marinapz4:** eu espero que você fique satisfeita, com o nosso Edward recém-acordado... Meio deprimido, e com lembranças tristes voltando... Mas abrindo o coração pra nossa Bellinha! Continue lendo, aposto que você cai se divertir muito com o próximo capitulo... Beijo.

**Flah Malfoy: **Que ótimo! Fiquei super feliz em saber que você vai acompanhar _A Noiva do Fugitivo_. Obrigada por ler e mandar rewiens de incentivo!!! Beijooooooooooooooooooocas.

**SAMsamCullen: **Jura, expectativa alta? Não acredito! Fazer o que, o amor é cego, (mas, cair de amor pelo Mike é burrice)... Mas, ela vai cair nos braços do Ed... Não se estresse! Tanya vai ficar quietinha no cantinho dela, vou ser sincera: não gosto da Tanya! Jazz não é mau, não o mate!! Hahaha! Não se preocupe, vou ter mais duas semanas de férias, vou postar regularmente com capítulos grandes!!! Ebaaaaaaa. Fiquei imensamente feliz por ter uma leitora que mora em outro continente! Então, prometo não decepcionar, ok? E olha só: tens o mesmo nome da minha melhor amiga! Coincidência ou destino? Beijoooooooooooooooooo!

**Deboraa****:** Oi d novo! Olha que eu falo, hein? Heheh. Que Mike é um idiota, grudento a gente sabe! Mas, ele vai ser um crápula para Bella, e o Jazz, nosso Jazz não é mau! Não mesmo! Uma hora ou outra ele vai cai em si! A consciência ta pesaada... Hehe. Bjo!

**keth masen cullen****: **Obrigada pelo elogio! Bom olha só a historia do Jazz e da Alie: eles se apaixonaram e acabaram dormindo juntos, a Alice ficou grávida e o Jazz não assume a criança por ordem do irmão, e a família de Alice a expulsou de casa quando souberam que a filha estava grávida! Então surte a Bella que acolhe Alice e a protege! Concordo com você, Rosalie esta vendo só um jeito de manter a Bella por perto pra não precisar pagar uma empregada! E o Jacob... bom, deixou o irmão para morrer... Mas isso vai ser explicado lá pro fim da historia, ok? Bjo!!!

**Kah Reche****: **Pelo seu pedido, mais um capitulo, sem Mike, mas com nosso Ed!! Eba! Hahaha! Bjaooooooo!

**Nath Tsubasa Evans:** Ai que Mara!! Juro que não vou ter um treco! Ahaha! E você nem imagina como o Ed vai mostra pra Bella que e melhor que o Mike! [sorrisinho do mal]. Próximo capitulo, tem gente nova! Bjo.

**Ci whatever****:** Não se preocupe! Bella vai é proteger Ed com unhas e dentes!!! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic! Bjo!!!

**dannye****: **Que bom que você adorou esse capitulo! Fico muito feliz! Um beijo e até o próximo post! Será que vai esquecer mesmo Mike? Eu não sei não! Brincadeirinha! Ah, você tem razão, tem dedo de Mike na historia! Beijo.

**Hakeshi:** E aí gostou? Ed sabe faze uma entrada triunfal! Concordo, Mike é um mala! E Ed é aquele por quem toda garota gostaria de ser salva! Bom, sob ele te salvar... se isso acontecer, diz pra ele me salvar também! Bjo!

Beijo, my lover's!

Até o próximo! {Sábado ou domingo}

_**Surpresinha do capítulo: Extra do capitulo 04:**_

"_- Rosalie, o que você esta fazendo aqui?"_

"– _Você apanhou delas?"_

"_- Ouviu, Emily? Você não pode perturbar o Sr. Clearwater."_

"_- __**Você **__não teve, Rosalie."_


	5. Capitulo IV

Disclaimer: Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem e blábláblá...

_**Obrigada pelo apoio e pelas Rewiens lindas!**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Capítulo Quatro

- Você quer uma garrafa do quê?

Como se ele não a tivesse ouvido! Bella ergueu o queixo e sustentou o olhar de reprovação de Billy Black.

"Seth tem razão. Não poderei aceitar que um bisbilhoteiro mande em minha vida! De jeito nenhum!"

- De uísque, Sr. Black.

- Valha-me, Deus! – Billy piscou escandalizado.

- A garrafa maior que o senhor tiver – Bella acrescentou, num tom de desafio, sob os olhares estupefatos da Sra. Duston, de sua filha casada Leah e de Jessica Stanley, que usava um chapéu estranho que mais parecia uma ave no ninho.

Bella não se importou se quisessem achar que enlouquecera. Tampouco lhes daria satisfações. Já que a consideravam uma solteirona excêntrica, então agiria como tal. Aquela era sua declaração de independência.

Lógico que se perguntava que liberdade era aquela, uma vez que estava obedecendo às ordens de um forasteiro, que talvez até fosse um fugitivo. Não tinha muitas ilusões em ralação a Seth Clearwater. Ou Edward Masen, sabe-se lá.

O animal agora abrigado em sua baia era idêntico à égua cinzenta descrita sob o retrato de Edward, impresso no cartaz espalhado pela cidade. Se Seth Clearwater não era Edward Masen, ela não se chamava Bella Swan. E, naquele momento, diante da expressão crítica de Billy cravado nela, como se tivesse pedido ópio em vez de uísque, sua única certeza era a de ser Bella Swan!

Billy resmungou um impropério e franziu ainda mais o rosto enrugado.

- As mulheres de hoje! Nunca imaginei viver para ver uma coisa dessas!

Bella sorriu, muito plácida.

- Meu pai, sempre dizia que não se pode morar numa casa sem uma garrafa de bebida alcoólica. O álcool tem muitas propriedades medicinais, o senhor sabe.

Sempre que Bella falava de seu falecido pai, Billy mostrava-se mais tolerante e reverente.

- O doutor dizia isso?

- Sim, de verdade. O álcool destilado é um santo remédio para enxaqueca e insônia, melhor do que esses comprimidos que o senhor vende. E para as doenças femininas...

Horrorizado, Billy apressou-se em interrompê-la, erguendo as mãos num gesto de rendição.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – resmungou, virando-se para pegar uma garrafa que mais parecia um galão. – Acho que o doutor sabia o que estava falando. A culpa não foi dele se não pôde fazer nada por meu lumbago.

- Por que não experimenta beber um gole, vez ou outra? – Bella sugeriu, com atrevimento.

Billy bufou.

- Eu deveria tentar chumbo, isso sim!

A Sra. Duston aproximou-se de Bella.

- Aposto como essa garrafa de uísque tem a ver com aquela tal Brandon.

Billy, que já discutira com Bella por causa de Alice, quase derrubou a bebida, ao ver as mulheres rodearem-na como um bando hostil.

- Alice não bebe – Bella assegurou, atenta para não perder o controle.

As três trocaram sorrisos irônicos, e Jessica meneou a cabeça de um modo afetado.

- É confortante saber que tem alguma coisa que ela não faça.

O sangue de Bella chegou ao ponto de ebulição.

- Aqui está o uísque, Bella – Billy interveio por trás de balcão, tentando evitar uma carnificina em seu armazém. Ou quem sabe buscando um ângulo melhor para assistir à cena.

Entretanto, Bella não parecia disposta a abandonar a arena. O que aquela gente sabia a respeito de Alice e seus problemas?

- Alice tem sido muito dedicada e útil para mim. Vou convidá-la para ser minha assistente.

Os três pares de olhos femininos piscaram em total perplexidade.

- Sua assistente em quê?

- No hospital que pretendo abrir aqui, Sra. Duston.

O Forks Mercantile mergulhou num silencio tão grande que era possível ouvir-se a respiração de uma formiga.

- Você, Bella?! – Leah indagou, quase gritando. – Um hospital? Aqui?

Os lábios de Bella curvaram-se num sorriso.

- Sim, Leah. E quando eu começar a atender, não deixe de visitar-me para eu examinar seus ouvidos.

Jessica deu um passo à frente, apontando um dedo em riste perto do rosto de Bella.

- Essa é a idéia mais revoltante que já ouvi! Forks não precisa de hospital! Todos estão muito satisfeitos com o atendimento domiciliar, como sempre foi feito e como sempre será!

- Nem todos, Jessica.

Leah pousou a mão no braço dela, num gesto condescendente.

- Entendemos que, desde que seu pai morreu, você ficou sozinha, Bella. Mas isso não significa que deva inventar moda.

- Foi o que eu disse. – Billy fez um esgar. – Porém, ela não me ouviu.

- Jesus Cristo! – A Sra. Duston juntou as mãos. – Um hospital aqui, em Forks! Tenho uma prima na Filadélfia, que falou que não há nada pior para atrair pobres e epidemias!

Jessica comprimiu os lábios finos.

- Não é nada recomendável que moças respeitáveis como você trabalhem sozinhas no meio de gente doente, Bella.

- Sem falar que será um péssimo exemplo para nossas mulheres – completou a Sra. Duston.

- Ninguém considerou nada disso enquanto eu fazia as visitas com o meu pai.

- Bem, Bella, não... é natural. – A Sra. Duston a fitou com paciência. – Confiávamos no doutor. Ele sabia o que era melhor, claro.

Nela, não. Essa era a questão. Bella começou a sentir o sangue fervendo, de novo. Como mulheres sozinhas poderiam ter vida própria se o mundo não permitia que tomassem suas próprias decisões?

Imaginava que, por isso, senhoras solteiras como Jessica eram encorajadas a abraçarem os pontos de vida mais restritos, mais medíocres, para não serem estimuladas a raciocinar por si mesmas, como os homens. A perspectiva de transformar-se numa cópia de Jessica Stanley apavorou-a muito mais do que ser considerada a excêntrica de Forks.

- Você sempre foi uma garota estranha, Bella – Leah afirmou, inclinando-se de leve na direção dela. – Todavia, nunca imaginei que tivesse tão pouco juízo.

Bella e Leah haviam sido colegas de escola. Mas, depois daquela conversa, Bella custava a acreditar que, um dia, convivera com Leah. Era como se tivessem vindo de planetas diferentes!

- As pessoas menos afortunadas de Forks não pensam como você, Leah. E são elas que me preocupam.

- Muito bem! – exclamou a Sra. Duston, com rispidez.

As três se aconchegaram, cochichando, ofendidas como galos de brigas.

- Obrigada pelo uísque, Billy. – Bella fez-lhe um aceno.

Precisava dar as costas para o grupo para chegar à saída. Contudo, não daria às intrometidas a satisfação de verem o quanto irritara-se.

- Não costumo ter muitas bebidas alcoólicas, Srta. Bella – Billy avisou-a, parecendo meio desapontado por ela estar evitando um embate. – Aliás, só passei a vender esse tipo de bebidas depois que Harry morreu e o bar foi fechado.

- Talvez seja o caso de reforçar seu estoque – Bella aconselhou-o. – Aliás, o senhor poderia transformar este lugar num belo _saloon_. Só precisa providenciar cortinas vermelhas, espelhos e retratos de mulheres seminuas.

Triunfante, ela girou nos calcanhares e caminhou em direção à porta. Segurava a garrafa com tanta força para conter o tremor dos dedos. Podia sentir o fogo dos olhares chocados queimando-lhe as costas. Mas, com passos firmes, saiu do armazém, jogando os cabelos de um lado para o outro.

Era bobagem, mas sentia-se orgulhosa depois da discussão. Desde criança, sempre fora dócil e obediente, dedicando sua vida aos estudos, a cuidar dos outros, a cuidar do pai. Jamais se dera ao luxo de um gesto ousado, e, decerto, nunca respondera com insolência a ninguém.

Agora, quem diria?! Ajudando um pária! Negociando com bandidos! Comprando uísque! Perdera o bom senso, atirando-se em queda livre das montanhas de respeitabilidade de Forks.

Pior de tudo: estava feliz. Evitava ir ao centro desde a morte do pai. Porém, perguntava-se por quê. Estava só, mas não era fraca, nem covarde. Tinha dinheiro e uma propriedade. Pretendia usar ambos pelo bem da comunidade, mesmo que os cidadãos mais abastados gritassem e esperneassem, recusando-se a aceitar o hospital.

Caminhou pela rua como se tivesse renascido, até passar por um poste e deparar com um cartaz, onde viu o olhar frio de Edward. Só que não era Edward... A expressão no rosto do homem era direta, dura, implacável, como se o próprio diabo tivesse desenhado o retrato.

A primeira diferença era que o rapaz do retrato estava bem barbeado, com uma covinha no queixo, e Edward Masen tinha a barba cerrada levemente escura. Duvidava que o reconheceria sem ela.

O retrato também não revelava a tristeza que notara nele, ou o brilho maroto das suas pupilas quando jogavam cartas. Ou o susto e a incredulidade que atravessara o semblante dele quando soube que Edward Masen era procurado por assassinato.

Essa ultima impressão foi o que a intrigara mais do que tudo. Sim, porque se Edward era mesmo o assassino desalmado retratado naquele cartaz, ele não teria sequer piscado quando tomara conhecimento de que estava sendo acusado pela morte de alguém. Se fosse mesmo o bandido que as autoridades procuravam, sem a menor sombra de dúvida Bella já seria uma pessoa arruinada.

Como explicaria a chegada de Edward a sua residência, bem na noite em que a lei procurava por ele? Como explicar seus ferimentos? Ou a incrível semelhança com o sujeito retratado?

Havia uma recompensa de cem dólares pela cabeça de Edward. Bella até gostaria de acreditar que o dinheiro não era uma tentação. Mas se sentira tentada sim. Precisaria de recursos para seu hospital.

A única coisa que a impediu de procurar por Mike Newton e entregar-lhe seu hospede foi a terrível duvida Seth Clearwater... Ou Edward Masen? Por que os dois não se encaixavam? A despeito das evidencia, não conseguia enxergar seu paciente como um assassino cruel.

Talvez, Bella pensou com uma sensação de culpa, o outro motivo pelo qual não o entregava ao xerife era o beijo. Aquele que Edward esquecera, mas que para ela ainda esta vivo na memória.

Edward tirara dela algo mais, naquela noite. Ele tivera muito mais do que seus lábios. Não era só o beijo, mas o modo como a avaliara da cabeça aos pés, como nenhum homem a observara antes.

Apesar disso tudo, Bella sabia que era errado sentir-se atraída por um malfeitor. Era ridículo, para não dizer patético.

Bella franziu as sobrancelhas, perguntando-se se o encontraria quando chegasse ao rancho. Provavelmente, concluiu. Aonde Edward poderia ir? Como? Ele sabia que a égua estava na baia, longe da vista de todos, mas ainda se encontrava muito fraco. Ela notara isso quando trocara os curativos, naquela manhã. Duvidava que Edward pudesse resistir a uma cavalgada.

Sim, Edward teria que ficar com Bella ainda por um bom tempo. As pulsações ela aceleraram-se com uma sensação de culpa e prazer.

Adorava jogar cartas com Edward. Gostava do modo como ele flertava com ela, apesar de ter certeza de que era uma maneira de tentar manipulá-la. Nenhum homem se dera ao trabalho de flertar com Bella, antes. Como poderiam, entretanto? Durante a maior parte de sua vida, ela fora ofuscada por Rosalie. E qualquer homem teria de ser cego para não preferira filha caçula do doutor.

Em outros tempos, Seth teria feito o mesmo. O efeito que Rosalie causava no sexo oposto só comprovava que muitos rapazes não se importavam se a moça tinha bom senso ou não. Esperar que um rapaz resistisse a um rosto bonito era o mesmo que esperar que um cão não desse importância a um pedaço de carne.

Depois de um rápido olhar pelo quarteirão deserto, Bella arrancou o cartaz preso no poste. Na quadra seguinte, diante da delegacia arrancou outro. Era um absurdo, mas não se conteve. Tinha de fazer de tudo para evitar a prisão de Edward, pelo menos até ter certeza de que ele era mesmo um fora-da-lei.

Todo homem merecia isso.

Depois de retirar os cartazes expostos na Main Street, Bella foi até o estábulo, onde deixara sua carroça. Quando passava em frente ao hotel, os passageiros desciam de uma carruagem. Uma menina veio correndo, e Bella sorriu. A garota deveria ter uns seis anos, a idade de sua sobrinha.

Na verdade, a menina parecia com Emily, apesar de Bella não vê-la fazia dois anos. Os cabelos eram castanhos, com os cachos caindo pelos ombros. Os olhos azuis eram emoldurados pelos cílios compridos. O vestido e o laço azul-escuro combinavam com os olhos. Nos lábios apertados, um sorriso meio cético, raro numa criança daquela idade.

Bella inclinou a cabeça e apurou a visão. Depois, sentiu o sangue gelar. A semelhança era incrível! Aquela menina _era _a filha de Rosalie!Mas onde estava Rosalie?!

Bella deu um passo a frente, a tempo de ver a irmã desembarcando da carruagem. Parou, em pânico. O que Rosalie fazia em Forks?

Elegante como sempre, ela vestia um traje de viagem, azul como o da filha, com mangas de veludo e enfeites na barra. Os esplendidos cabelos claros de Rosalie estavam presos num penteado elaborado, com algumas mechas soltas.

Bella admirava essa qualidade da irmã, que sempre tivera facilidade em copiar qualquer penteado publicado em revistas, apenas comum rápido olhar e alguns grampos.

O chapéu gracioso completava o a elegância do traje, com naturalidade. O véu azul que lhe cobria o rosto emprestava-lhe um ar mais maduro. Todavia, isso não importava. Rosalie, com sua pele maravilhosa e vida de princesa, era dessas jovens que parecem tornar-se ainda mais encantadoras com o passar do tempo. E, como de hábito, a presença dela nunca passava despercebida aos representantes do sexo oposto.

Bella contou, pelo menos, cinco pares de mãos prontas para ajudá-la a descer do veículo. Até mesmo o condutor, que, em geral, não se preocupava com as passageiras, moças ou idosas, deixara seu posto para socorrer Rosalie.

E Rosalie recebia essas gentilezas com tranqüilidade, como se todos tivessem obrigação de servi-la. Seu sorriso deslumbrava a todos. Não era à toa que os homens a amavam!

Bella saiu do estado de hipnose quando Rosalie ergueu a cabeça e a viu.

- Bella! Ela gritou, correndo na direção da irmã. Segurando-a pelos ombros, beijou-lhe as faces. – Querida, querida Bella!

Estática, Bella recebeu o abraço. No íntimo, as emoções já entravam em conflito, como sempre que Rosalie estava por perto. Ela amava a irmã, isso era fato. Além de tudo, a caçula fora sua companheira de infância e juventude. Contudo, não podia evitar sentir-se um patinho feio perto da gloriosa formosura de Rosalie.

- Estou feliz por ter vindo esperar-me! – Rosalie afirmou, como se aquele encontro tivesse sido planejado.

- Rosalie, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Bem, pensei que fosse obvio! – Riu. – Vim visitá-la!

Bella quase teve um ataque histérico.

- Visitar-me?

- Claro! Faz séculos que você não responde às minhas cartas. Fiquei tão preocupada, imaginando-a perdida naquela casa imensa, morrendo de solidão e tristeza, que decidi escrever para minha grande amiga Lauren Mallory.

E Lauren, sobrinha da mulher de Billy Black, sabia tudo o que acontecia em Forks.

Rosalie olhou-a com expressão tristonha.

- Bella, Lauren contou-me que você recolheu uma... Bem, uma infeliz tão insignificante que nunca ouvi falar dela!

Para disfarçar a revolta, Bella virou-se para a sobrinha e sorriu.

- Olá, Emily. Lembra-se de mim?

A menina ergueu o queixo e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Sim. É tia Bella. Mame recomendou para eu tentar ser boazinha para você.

Bella achou graça.

- Espero que não lhe custe um esforço colossal.

Emily fez um trejeito.

- O que é colossal?

Rosalie bateu o pé, com impaciência.

- Eu explico mais tarde, querida. – Virou-se para a irmã. – Lauren me disse que essa estranha está morando na casa que papai lhe deixou.

Bella pegou Emily nos braços. A garota não pareceu muito satisfeita. Com Rosalie e a filha olhando-a sem sorrir, com expressão séria, Bella sentiu-se como se estivesse enxergando em duplicidade.

- O nome dela é Alice Brandon. Já ouviu falar dos Brandon, Rosalie. A família mora aqui há anos.

- Onde?

- Para os lados de Port Angeles.

Os olhos azuis de Rosalie quase saltaram das órbitas.

- Port Angeles?! – Balançou os cachos, horrorizada.

Port Angeles era uma região onde muitos fazendeiros pobres viviam, tentando sobreviver numa terra de péssima qualidade.

- Oh, Bella! Como você pôde?!

- Ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa.

Pelo jeito da irmã, Bella concluiu que, sob a aparência bonita, ainda existia uma garota frívola.

- Pode até ser, mas isso não dá a essa miserável o direito de abusar da sua hospitalidade.

- Alice não está abusando de nada, Rosalie. Além do mais, ela me faz companhia.

- Eu sabia que o fato e morar só naquele casarão vazio ia acabar lhe causando danos. Sozinha e agora comportando-se como uma tola.

Bella forçou um sorriso e apertou tanto a garrafa de uísque que temeu quebrá-la.

Casarão vazio? Vazio, exceto por um menino doente, uma garota grávida e um fora-da-lei...

- Creio que esta não seja a melhor hora, nem o melhor lugar para discutirmos este assunto. – Tudo o que Bella desejava era colocar Rosalie e Emily na próxima carruagem e mandá-las de volta para sua cidade.

Porém, o próximo veículo só partiria na manhã seguinte. E também não poderia obrigar a irmã a partir tão rápido.

- Duvido que teremos privacidade em casa, com aquela mulher vivendo lá- resmungou Rosalie, pondo-se a caminhar em direção à carroça.

Ao ver que Bella já estava ocupada com Emily num braço e uma sacola no outro, ela não teve outro jeito, senão carregar as próprias malas. Mesmo assim, não parava de falar:

- Se bem que acho que nossa casa... Desculpe-me, _sua_ casa seja bastante grande para quatro pessoas viverem sem incomodarem umas às outras.

Apesar da seriedade da situação, Bella sorriu.

- Quero avisá-la desde já que não seremos apenas quatro pessoas, minha irmã.

- Não?

- Estou cuidando de um menino. Ele está doente.

- De que família? – Rosalie perguntou desconfiada.

Bella sentiu um calafrio.

- Lembra-se de Levi Uley, aquele fazendeiro?

A irmã largou a bagagem no chão e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Bella, você perdeu o juízo?!

- E você tem que saber que há mais alguém.

- Mais alguém! – Àquela altura, Rosalie parecia ver com satisfação a extensão das loucuras da irmã. – Quem?

Bella respirou fundo para reunir toda sua coragem.

- Entenda, eu aceitei um...

A palavra "estranho" parecia inadequada. Provocaria mais questões do que o significado. É evidente que "fora-da-lei" era inconcebível. Levaria Rosalie direto a delegacia.

-... Pensionista.

- Um pensionista – Rosalie repetiu, estupefata. – Então, é pior do que Lauren me contou.

A conclusão lógica a que Rosalie chegava era que uma mulher solteira admitir estranhos sob seu teto em troca de dinheiro era o máximo do mau gosto e da insensatez. Pena e desgosto mesclaram-se no semblante dela.

- Um pensionista... Oh, Bella! O que deu em você?!

Diante da perspectiva de ter um foragido da Justiça junto da irmã caçula, Bella perguntou-se a mesma coisa.

~*~*~*~

O revólver não estava na cozinha, nem na sala de visitas, nem em outro lugar visível. Edward apoiou-se numa escrivaninha a um canto da sala de jantar e, sem o menor escrúpulo, começou a procurar nas gavetas.

Até um mês antes, jamais teria sonhado em fazer algo assim. Agora, porém, era diferente. Ele era um homem procurado pela lei.

Tinha certeza de que carregava a pistola quando chegara à casa de Bella. E estava com ela quando roubara o cavalo para a fuga, e duvidava que a perdera no caminho. E, acima de tudo, não teria se separado da arma se soubesse que estavam em seu encalço.

Assassino...

O termo martelava mais e mais em sua mente. Procurado por assassinato. Não apenas assalto, roubo de cavalo, que, de qualquer modo, poderiam custar-lhe o pescoço. Mas assassinato!

Os homens da lei, caçadores de recompensa e pessoas comuns estariam em seus calcanhares. Sem dúvida, sua cabeça estaria a prêmio. Não haveria segurança para Edward em lugar nenhum. Talvez, nem mesmo lá, se, por fim, Bella Swan tivesse aberto os olhos e decidido mandá-lo embora, ou se voltasse com o xerife.

Rezava para que isso não acontecesse. Mas, se viesse a acontecer, queria estar preparado. E, acima de tudo, armado.

O primeiro impulso foi entregar-se às autoridades. Num segundo momento, porém, decidiu esperar. Era inocente, mas muitos homens livres de culpa já haviam sido enforcados.

Jogando-se numa cadeira para aliviar um pouco as dores que lhe castigavam o corpo, respirou fundo. Percebeu que as gavetas eram pequenas demais para abrigarem uma arma. Deveria procurar nos outros cômodos. Quem sabe mesmo do lado de fora da residência, se quisesse descobrir onde Bella escondera o revólver.

Apertou o rosto com as mãos, avaliando o sofrimento e o esforço que isso lhe custaria. De repente, pela gaveta entreaberta, seus olhos bateram numa folha de papel, manuscrita com letras redondas e floreadas.

"_Todos sabemos que os homens de Forks não querem desposá-la. Se quisessem, já estaria casada há muitos anos."_ Edward folheou a missiva insultante e não acreditou quando leu a última frase: _"Da irmã que muito a ama, Rosalie"._

Balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Sim, a irmã deveria amá-la muito para escrever tais absurdos! Pelo visto, apesar das diferenças entre ele e Bella Swan, ambos tinham uma infelicidade em comum, problemas com irmãos.

Absorto, leu a mensagem na integra, esquecendo que a correspondência de Bella Swan não lhe dizia respeito.

Não entendia sua atitude. Aquela Rosalie tratava a irmã como a uma criada. Ela, Bella, tão competente e ponderada, que, ao que tudo indicava, não se deixava levar pela opinião dos outros. E não era só isso. Parecia que a empertigada Rosalie acreditava que Bella era uma velhota solteirona e sem personalidade própria.

Ergueu os olhos e não viu a sala diante de si, mas sim os olhos castanhos de Bella Swan, sua boca generosa, quase sempre aberta num sorriso caloroso ou... Irônico. Na verdade, ela não era estonteantemente linda. Sua beleza era mais subjetiva, mais interior. Contudo, possuía pontos que muitas melhores até poderiam invejar.

Sua constituição física, por exemplo, parecia tão delicada e, ao mesmo tempo, fortíssima. A pele muito alva era algo que muitas jovens tentavam conseguir, banhando-se em cremes, leite de cabra e sabe-se mais o quê. Os cabelos castanhos eram lisos, sedosos e brilhantes, combinando à perfeição com aquelas incríveis íris cristalinas.

Desde o primeiro momento, o que mais chamara-lhe atenção foram os olhos dela. A inteligência, o carinho contido neles. Nenhuma mulher que Edward conhecera antes tinha os olhos como os de Bella. Mas, até então, nenhuma moça com quem tivera contato remendara e cuidara de um homem, despertando-o do estado de inconsciência.

Devia ser por isso que Bella era tão bonita para ele. Por isso não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Por essa razão teria estrangulado Rosalie, tomando as dores de Bella.

- Sr. Clearwater!

Assustado com o grito de Alice, vindo da escada, Edward levantou-se de um salto.

Abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu. Quase se esquecera da presença de Alice na casa.

- O senhor não deveria estar aqui! Tem de ficar na cama por uma semana, pelo menos.

- Uma semana! – Como poderia ficar deitada quando estava sendo caçado por todas as cidades da região? – Não posso ficar em repouso por mais sete dias.

- Nem por um, ao que parece. – Aproximando-se, Alice pegou-lhe a mão como se ele fosse uma criança. – Necessita de tempo para recuperar-se, Sr. Clearwater.

- Eu estava descansando – defendeu-se, deixando-se conduzir em direção as escadas.

- Bella ficará brava se souber que o senhor saiu do quarto.

"Bella..."

- Ela também lhe dá ordens, não?

Alice fitou-o como se tivesse ouvido um sacrilégio.

- Sou muito feliz aqui e muito agradecida também. Bella acolheu-me quando todos, até mesmo minha família, viraram-me as costas.

Edward tentou não olhar para a barriga de Alice. Contudo, era difícil. As coisas eram daquele jeito. Ambos tornaram-se os párias de Bella.

- Se Bella disser pule, eu pulo – Alice continuou. – E o senhor devia fazer o mesmo.

Edward não estava acostumado a receber ordens, a menos que fosse pago para isso. Mesmo assim, às vezes, não era fácil. PR esse motivo, economizava cada centavo para comprar um pedaço de terra. Queria ser seu próprio patrão, não ter de obedecer a ninguém, responder por si só.

Mas o que acontecera? Estava sendo perseguido como um coelho, escondendo-se no mais improvável dos lugares e recebendo ordens de duas mulheres!

Suspirando, deu início à torturante subida em direção ao dormitório. Descer fora um processo lento e doloroso, mas bem menos complicado. Na subida, até mesmo respirar se tornava um tormento. Se não jogasse o peso de seu corpo um pouco em Alice e o restante no corrimão, aquela viria a ser uma missão impossível.

Quando chegou ao topo, Alice exclamou, com entusiasmo:

- Chegamos! Não foi tão mau assim!

Ainda ofegante, Edward forçou um sorriso.

- É... não foi...

- O senhor consegue ir sozinho para o aposento, Sr. Clearwater? Estou ocupada na cozinha.

Edward estremeceu e, inclinando-se, procurou apoio no pilar da escadaria.

- Claro.

Edward observou-a descer os degraus. Depois, começou a caminhar pelo corredor. Já que estava em pé, decidiu continuar procurando o revólver. Abriu a primeira porta que viu a sua frente e, assustou-se ao se deparar com um rifle apontado para ele.

- Mãos ao alto, moço!

Na verdade, era uma vassoura fazendo as vezes de rifle!

Passado o momento de susto, Edward sorriu e obedeceu, ignorando os pontos que pareciam lhe queimar a carne. Nem se lembrava mais do garoto com catapora, de quem Bella lhe falara, seu companheiro de enfermidade.

Só depois de ver o inimigo rendido, o menino baixou a arma e recostou-se no travesseiro.

- O que quer aqui, forasteiro?

Edward deu um passo à frente.

- Estou fugindo de duas mulheres autoritárias!

O menino riu, e Edward reparou que faltava-lhe o dente da frente.

- Você apanhou delas?

Edward confirmou com um gesto de cabeça e, levantando a camisa, mostrou as ataduras ao redor do tóraz.

Os olhos do garoto brilharam com respeito e assombro.

- Minha nossa! Que surra, hein?

- É melhor obedecer às ordens de Bella – Edward aconselhou-o.

Sam avaliou-o por alguns instantes, decerto, relutando em acreditar nele.

- A Srta. Bella obrigou-o a ficar no leito também? – Sam coçou o braço.

- Sim. E não posso me coçar.

O menino afastou a mão, rápido.

- Nem eu, mas não agüento tanta coceira.

Aproximando-se, Edward sentou-se na beirada do colchão.

- Acho que estamos no mesmo barco, companheiro. Tendo de obedecer a duas garotas...

Sam deu de ombros.

- Não me importo. Ontem, comi três biscoitos, e tenho uma cama só para mim. E você?

De novo, Edward balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

- Esta casa é tão grande... Parece um castelo. Já viu um castelo?

Os olhinhos de Sam brilharam.

- Ainda não. Mas pretendo ver um, e um monte de outras coisas, quando eu crescer. Entrarei para a cavalaria!

Um homem da lei! Era tudo de que Edward precisava.

- Seu nome é Sam, não?

- Isso mesmo. Você conhece Davy Crocket?

A questão provocou risos em Edward. Ele se sentia velho, mas, lógico não participara das batalhas de Álamo.

- Nunca nos encontramos, Sam.

O menino franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Acho que muitas pessoas que o conheceram ainda estão vivas. Quando eu for soldado, aposto que encontrarei muitas delas. Também vou conhecer todo tipo de gente, até mesmo índios e bandidos.

- Não ficarei surpreso! – Edward imaginou a alegria do garoto, se soubesse, que já estava diante de um autentico fora-da-lei.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Seth Clearwater.

Sam torceu o nariz.

- Você é professor?

- Não. Sou jogador.

O rosto de Sam iluminou-se.

- Aposto como já enfrentou um bandido.

Edward meneou a cabeça, sorrindo, melancólico. Seu próprio irmão... O irmão, que, um dia, fora tão criança, tão inocente e tão exuberante quanto Sam. A depressão com a qual vinha lutando desde que soubera que estava sendo procurado por assassinato voltou.

- Mais tarde talvez eu lhe conte sobre os fora-da-lei, Sam. Agora, porém, acho melhor você dormir um pouco. Precisa descansar para ficar bom. Não poderá enfrentar os bandidos enquanto estiver com catapora.

Sam recostou-se no travesseiro.

- Não sei se quero mesmo ficar bom, de verdade. Gosto daqui! Você não gosta da Srta. Bella, Seth?

- Claro! Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

"Muito mais do que devia."

- Papai diz que a Srta. Bella é melhor do que um médico.

Edward assentiu.

- Seu pai virá visitá-lo logo? – precisava estar mais preparado para o próximo turno de visitas.

Sam ergueu a cabeça, orgulhoso.

- Ele está muito ocupado arando a terra e plantando. Mas virá assim que terminar.

Edward refletiu. Tinha algumas semanas, decerto. Até lá, estaria liberado.

O ruído de cascos de cavalos e de rodas de carroça anunciou a chegada de Bella. Edward aproximou-se da janela e olhou para fora. Seu coração quase parou de bater. Ela não estava sozinha.

~*~*~*~

Durante todo o trajeto de Forks até a fazenda, Rosalie não poupou os ouvidos de Bella. Ela ralhou, aconselhou, gemeu, queixou-se, discursou.

- Eu disse que você ficaria muito sozinha, Bella. Será muito melhor que volte comigo para New Hampshire. Pelo menos, será uma mulher respeitável.

Bella protestou.

- Mas isso eu já sou, Rosalie.

A caçula fitou-a com um olhar frio.

- Bancando a enfermeira de dois pobres-coitados, cujas famílias não querem saber deles? Cozinhando e lavando para um estranho que nem sabe quem é, nem de onde veio? O que conhece da vida desse tal Sr. Clearwater, Bella?

- Ele tem se comportado como um cavalheiro e...

- Oh, Bella, quanta ingenuidade! – Rosalie exclamou. – Você não entende nada de homens. À primeira vista, eles costumam causar uma ótima impressão, mas depois só causam problemas.

"Como Jasper Newton?", Bella pensou, com amargura, mas preferiu calar-se. Rosálie jamais apoiaria a filha de um meeiro, como Alice Brandon, contra um rebento da família Newton.

Rosálie empertigou-se determinada.

- Muito bem! Parece que Deus reservou-me a tarefa de livrar-me desses infelizes e convencê-la a mudar-se para New Hampshire... Lá, além de ter sua companhia, poderei cuidar de você. Sim, é o que farei, Bella... e não me olhe desse jeito! Ser mais velha não significa necessariamente ser mais experiente, você sabe.

Bella suspirou. O que poderia dizer para convencer a irmã de que não iria para New Hampshire? Essa, sim era uma tarefa árdua.

Adiando o momento de expor Sam e Alice à irmã, nem mencionar Seth Clearwater, Bella permitira que os cavalos voltassem para o rancho trotando devagar. Agora, porém, que já avistara a casa, não havia como adiar o inevitável. Chicoteou de leve o lombo de um dos garanhões, e os animais aceleraram a marcha.

- Essa viagem me deixou com uma terrível enxaqueca! – queixou-se Rosalie. – Quando chegarmos gostaria que me desse um daqueles comprimidos milagrosos. Oh, e aquele chá bem quente com conhaque! Você sabe o que fazer com minhas enxaquecas.

Bella apertou os lábios para sufocar um sorriso irônico. Costumava orgulhar-se de suas habilidades como enfermeira, mas a perspectiva de ficar à mercê dos chiliques da irmã não era animadora. Ao contrário, tornava-se revoltante.

Entretanto, não poderia ignorar as exigências de Rosalie. A filha mais nova do doutor tinha uma tendência para monopolizar a atenção de todos, que sempre gravitavam ao redor dela. Ao fazer um balanço de sua vida antes do casamento com Emmett, Bella reconhecia que dedicara a maior parte de sua existência na realização dos caprichos da irmã, acudindo às necessidades dela, cuidando da vida social da caçula, providenciando para que nada faltasse a Rosalie. Às vezes, Bella tinha a sensação de que passara a vida vendo Rosalie viver a dela.

Corou ao ouvir a voz de sua consciência lembrando-a de que não deveria guardar tanto ressentimento pela exuberância da irmã. Mesmo assim, detestava saber que o bem estar de Rosalie superaria o dela, como sempre acontecera. E, acima de tudo, algo que ela relutava em admitir até mesmo para si própria, detestava pensar no momento em que Seth Clearwater colocaria os olhos em sua irmã. Sua bela irmãzinha, a quem homem nenhum conseguia resistir.

- Juro, Bella, até me esqueci do quanto você é reservada. Nunca soube o que lha vai pela cabeça.

Quando a carroça chegou diante da porta de entrada, Bella puxou as rédeas e virou-se para a irmã. Talvez fosse melhor ser honesta... ou quase.

- Vou ser direta e objetiva, Rosalie. Na certa, você não concorda com o modo pelo qual administro minha propriedade, e não aceita as pessoas que estão morando comigo. Mas nada do que disser vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

A caçula arregalou os olhos, demonstrando perplexidade e raiva.

- Ora, ora! Parece que cheguei a tempo! Graças a Deus, Lauren preveniu-me a seu respeito, Bella. Está claro que perdeu o juízo, ou, no mínimo, a compostura!

Bella respirou fundo, tentando não perder a paciência.

- Quero avisá-la, também, para não dizer uma só palavra enviesada para Alice ou Sam.

- E o pensionista? – Rosalie indagou, com desprezo.

- O Sr. Clearwater é um enfermo, e não gosta de ser perturbado. É provável que nem chegue a vê-lo.

Rosalie torceu o nariz, denotando contrariedade. Contudo, talvez, pela primeira vez desde que viera ao mundo, teve o bom-gosto de não discutir. Em vez disso, virou-se para a filha.

- Ouviu, Emily? Você não pode perturbar o Sr. Clearwater.

- Sim, mamãe.

Bella condoeu-se pela expressão sombria da sobrinha. Desde que subira na carroça, a menina não sorrira, nem pronunciara uma só sílaba. Emily também permanecia na sombra da força de Rosalie. Para a menina, a experiência se mostrava tão destruidora quanto fora para Bella.

Obediente, Emily levantou-se e começou a juntar as malas. Bella ajudou as duas a descerem. Rosalie não fez nenhum movimento para carregar sua bagagem.

- Pelo menos, espero poder dormir em minha antiga cama – disse ela com falso entusiasmo.

Bella hesitou.

- Oh... Bem...

Rosalie levou as mãos à cintura, incrédula.

- Você não colocou o Sr. Clearwater em meus aposentos!

- Não. Ele está no de papai.

- O quê!? No melhor aposento que temos?

- O Sr. Clearwater está pagando – mentiu Bella.

Rosálie fechou o cenho.

- Se for aquela garota, você vai ter de mudá-la!

Depois da chegada de Sam, Alice transferiu-se para o sótão.

- Não. É Sam quem está dormindo lá.

- Menos mal! – Rosalie ergueu os ombros. – Crianças pequenas dormem em qualquer canto.

- Mas ele está doente. Com catapora.

- E daí? Emily já teve catapora. Não há o que temer.

- _Você_ não teve, Rosalie.

Rosalie piscou.

- Deus me livre! Quer dizer que posso pegar a doença de um menino pobre qualquer?

- Só temos que ter cuidado! – Bella assegurou.

Mas havia muito mais coisas que exigiam cuidados, além de Sam e sua catapora. Para começar, era imprescindível manter Rosalie bem longe do fora-da-lei, que estaria no quarto contiguo ao dela.

Como Bella conseguiria tal proeza?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**NA: **_Oi! Tem alguém aí? Espero que tenha! =]_

_My lover's, teve muita, muita confusão nesses últimos dias aqui em casa! 1º fiquei sem net, 2º o teclado estragou, 3º as caixas de som estragaram, 4º o cara do conserto da net tava me enrolando e meu avô está no hospital para tirar um tumor no cérebro..._

_Mas enfim... Capitulo novoooooooooooooooooo! Heheehe! Um Seth... Edward, ou sei lá quem é esse apaixonado pela Bella, uma Alice quase explodindo de tão grávida e Muita gente querendo matar Rosalie, mas no finalzinho desse capitulo eu dei uma pistazinha do que vai acontecer com nossa amada Rose no futuro... [heheh, risada maligna...]_

_Meus amorecos deixem Rewien, que no próximo post eu respondo tuuuudo! Beijocas!_

_P.S: Especialmente para SamSAM, meu MSN é esse: jeje _ llouk hotmail . com. Agora sim, FUI!_

_**Surpresinha do capítulo: Extra do capitulo 05:**_

"_- Porque eu nunca tive um amigo."_

"_- Minha irmã sempre foi a queridinha do xerife, entende?"_

"_- Isso não importa! Chamam-me de Rosalie porque esse é meu nome!"_

"_- Sobre nossos planos."_

"_- Deve haver um jeito, Seth."_

"_- Porque sei quem você é, Edward Masen."_

_**Por hoje é só! **_

_**Amo vocês!**_

_**Rewiens?**_

_**Jyss.**_


	6. Capitulo V

Disclaimer: Twilight e seus personagens não me pertencem e blábláblá...

_**Obrigada pelo apoio e pelas Rewiens lindas!**_

* * *

Capítulo Cinco

Apesar das melhores intenções e da promessa de ser conciliatória e paciente, Bella sentia que estava à beira de um ataque nervoso. Desde o momento em que Rosalie pusera os pés naquela casa, Bella percebera que as coisas seriam bem mais difíceis do que imaginara.

Todos estavam em guarda. Alice sentiu de imediato que a irmã de Bella não aprovava sua presença na propriedade da família. Por isso, chorava por nada. Debulhava-se quando via Bella, Rosalie ou mesmo Emily.

A menina estava chocada por ter de dividir um quarto com a mãe, e não escondia a contrariedade ante a forma democrática com que sua tia Bella administrava tudo. Emily passara o dia choramingando, e para qualquer lado que Bella se voltasse, parecia deparar-se com o olhar de censura da sobrinha.

Pelo menos, Emily ficava em silencio. Rosalie, entretanto, reclamava por ambas. Apesar da promessa de não dizer nada a Alice, ela conseguia revelar seus sentimentos através das críticas à casa, de um modo geral.

- Francamente, Bella! – ela exclamou, no momento em que entrou na cozinha. – Essas suas cortinas são de incrível mau gosto! Malfeitas e de um tecido vagabundo! Onde você as arrumou?

- Eu as fiz – Alice confessou, caindo em prantos.

Bella levou vinte minutos para convencer Alice de que as cortinas de tecido branco com flores amarelas eram perfeitas para aquele ambiente. E eram, mesmo. Só que Rosalie, apesar de detestar objetos antigos, esperava encontrar a casa como sempre fora, com Bella servindo de governanta.

- O que aconteceu com a cadeira de papai? – quis saber, num tom ofendido, ao perceber que faltava algo na sala de visitas.

A velha e querida cadeira, agora, enfeitava o aposento de hóspedes.

- Eu a levei lá para cima.

- Sozinha?

- Alice me ajudou.

O olhar acusador de Rosalie deteve-se em Alice por um segundo, o suficiente para fazer a garota correr para longe, desesperada.

Bella, então, passou mais dez minutos, tentando convencer a jovem de que a culpa não era dela e que a cadeira teria sido levada para o quarto do pai de qualquer maneira. Na verdade, depois da morte dele, Bella não suportava ver a cadeira vazia. Isso fazia com que se sentisse ainda mais sozinha.

Agora, esbarrando com pessoas histéricas por qualquer lado que se virasse, chegava a duvidar que, um dia, sentira-se só. E, num canto bem remoto de seu cérebro, havia o medo de que seu 'pensionista', o recluso Sr. Masen, fosse descoberto.

- Vou dar uma olhada no Sr. Clearwater. – Bella pegou a sacola com a garrafa de uísque, ávida para fugir da tensão que reinava no andar térreo.

Começava a subir as escadas quando Alice alcançou-a.

- Bella, preciso falar com você.

Bella respirou fundo e voltou-se com um pouco mais de rispidez do que deveria. Estava do lado de Alice, sem dúvida, mas sua paciência com todos estava chegando ao limite.

- Para ser honesta, Alice, eu estava cansada de ver aquela cadeira velha e desbotada a minha frente, todos os dias. Juro!

Alice meneou a cabeça.

- Não, não é sobre isso. É sobre... – Baixou o tom de voz -... O Sr. Clearwater.

As sobrancelhas de Bella se ergueram, numa interrogação.

- O que aconteceu?

- Com essa confusão toda com sua irmã, eu quase ia me esquecendo de contar. Enquanto você esteve fora, surpreendi o Sr. Clearwater na sala, vasculhando sua escrivaninha.

- Vasculhando?! – Bella franziu o cenho.

- Bem, talvez ele estivesse apenas procurando um baralho, fichas de pôquer, ou qualquer coisa assim.

Bella suspirou. Havia uma infinidade de coisas que um fora-da-lei poderia procurar... Mas pensou num único objeto que poderia interessá-lo de verdade.

- Eu o obriguei a subir no mesmo instante, Bella. E aposto como ele não vai querer descer tão cedo de novo. Coitado, o Sr. Archibald quase não conseguia subir os degraus. O infeliz tentou esconder, porém quando chegou lá em cima, estava branco como uma folha de papel e tremia mais que vara verde.

Bella fez uma careta. Nenhuma daquelas era uma boa notícia, exceto pelo fato de Seth estar sem condições de partir. Se, por um lado, isso agradava seu interesse feminino, por outro, deixava-a a preocupada. Por quanto tempo poderia mantê-lo escondido, com tanta gente circulando para lá e para cá? Ainda mais agora, que ele parecia estar se recuperando?

Ela subiu as escadas depressa e bateu de leve na porta do quarto dele.

- Entre.

Bella girou a maçaneta e encontrou-o sentado no leito. Não havia a menor evidencia do homem que tremera como vara verde, segundo Alice. A cor voltara-lhe ao rosto. E o sorriso, uma fileira de dentes brancos e brilhantes se mostrando para ela, sob a barba crescida, fez com que o coração de Bella batesse descontrolado no peito.

Bella entrou e encostou-se na porta fechada, segurando a sacola.

- Como você me pediu, Seth.

- Ah, o brado da vitoria!

Bella circundou a cama e sentou-se junto à vidraça. Tirou a garrafa de dentro da sacola e exibiu-a, para apreciação dele.

Edward riu.

- Por que não trouxe o barril todo?

Bella ergueu o queixo.

- Espero que se delicie com o escândalo que arrumei no armazém de Billy Black. Agora, o povo de Forks acredita que sou uma solteirona alcoólatra!

De novo, aquele sorriso encantador fazia ferver o sangue dela.

- Era só explicar que seu novo amigo gosta de uísque.

- Ninguém acreditaria.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu nunca tive um amigo.

Bella de imediato arrependeu-se. Por que deveria revelar detalhes de sua historia pessoal a um desconhecido?

- Não acredito.

Discutir sua inexistente vida amorosa com um foragido era algo que Bella não pretendia fazer. Olhando no fundo daqueles olhos verde-claros, sentiu a língua enrolar de tal forma que duvidou que conseguiria manter aquela conversa por muito tempo. Baixando a cabeça, fitou as mãos.

- Temos visitas, Seth.

- Eu vi. – Com um aceno, Edward apontou para o copo sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira. – Fique à vontade para servir-me a bebida.

Bella abriu a tampa e despejou o liquido no copo.

- É minha irmã, Rosalie.

Uma ruga surgiu na testa de Seth. Por um momento, quase pareceu que já conhecia a irmã dela.

- Por isso essa balbúrdia toda lá embaixo?

- Dá para ouvir daqui?

- Não ficaria nada surpreso se a voz dessa mulher pudesse ser ouvida em Montana.

Bella sorveu um generoso gole de uísque.

- Eu não a esperava. Do contrário, o teria avisado, claro. A propósito, falei que você é meu pensionista.

As sobrancelhas escuras ergueram-se com interesse.

- Uma mentira, Bella?!

Ela se remexeu, desconfortável, no assento.

- Eu não saberia como explicar seu misterioso aparecimento em minha varanda. Sabe como é, Rosalie é uma pessoa desconfiada por natureza e poderia achar que você não é o que diz ser.

Os olhares de ambos se sustentaram por um longo momento. Depois, Bella esvaziou o copo num último. Colocou o na mesa e recostou-se no espaldar, um pouco mais relaxada.

- Gostaria que não desmentisse minha historia, Seth. Disse também a minha irmã que você é doente, o que por enquanto é verdade. Você não deveria sair da cama.

- Alice lhe contou?

Bella fez que sim. Edward não demonstrava o mínimo arrependimento pela travessura.

- Ela me disse que você parecia estar procurando alguma coisa.

As pupilas dele brilharam de curiosidade.

- Acredita que sou ladrão?

Bella não sabia o que responder. Apesar de não ter aparência de assassino, de ladrão de bancos, ou mesmo de batedor de carteiras, os cartazes garantiam que Edward Masen matara um homem durante um assalto ao banco.

- O que você fazia lá embaixo?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Não estou acostumado a ficar confinado assim.

"Uma cela de cadeia seria pior, meu rapaz."

Talvez fosse até bom ter mais gente na casa. Decerto, Edward se manteria isolado, evitando, assim, ser reconhecido.

- Não deve tornar a sair daqui até eu lhe dar alta, Seth.

Ele sorriu.

- Sim, senhora.

- Minha irmã sempre foi a queridinha do xerife. Entende?

Edward soltou uma risada rouca.

- Nunca conheci um homem da lei que tivesse bom gosto com as mulheres.

Estreitando os olhos, ela sorriu. O uísque era algo poderoso, que subia direto ao cérebro. Isso fez com que Bella, de repente, desejasse ir até o fim da conversa que tivera medo de terminar, momentos antes.

- Por que não acredita que eu nunca tive um amigo, Seth?

Edward não teve pressa para falar, e isso, por alguma razão, agradou Bella. Não estava diante do tipo velhaco, que dizia coisas só para alcançar seu objetivo.

- Apesar de conhecê-la a poucos dias, creio que a conheço o suficiente para saber que você tem qualidades que qualquer um, em seu juízo perfeito, procuraria numa mulher. Se nunca teve um pretendente antes, Bella, só posso afirmar que os homens dessa região devem ser malucos.

- Ou, talvez, o interesse deles fosse outro.

Seth franziu as sobrancelhas, parecendo intrigado com a resposta.

Bella despejou uísque em outro copo. Dessa vez, porém ofereceu-o a Edward, com o pressentimento de que se arrependeria por falar demais.

- Se conhecesse minha irmã, você entenderia, Seth. Não há quem resista aos encantos dela.

- Eu resistiria.

- Imagine... Rosalie exerce um efeito mágico sobre o sexo oposto. Você ainda não a viu de perto. Ela é muito bonita.

- Deve ser, apesar da capacidade de levar outras mulheres às lágrimas.

- É que Rosalie tem certos padrões... – Bella não entendia por que tomava as dores da irmã.

Talvez fosse apenas reflexo como beliscar o cotovelo de alguém. Ouvir criticas a um membro da família colocava-a em posição de defesa, e isso era natural.

- ...que ninguém jamais contesta. – Seth terminou por ela.

Bella sorriu.

- Não ninguém contesta. – Uma parte dela queria acreditar que Seth, ou Edward, ou quem quer que fosse ele, era diferente, que não se importaria com a formosura e o charme de Rosalie. Mas não era tola. O passado era a prova irrefutável de que Edward também cairia aos pés dela, como um pedregulho rolando de um penhasco.

Porém, quem se importaria se um rapaz, com toda certeza um bandido, tivesse um fraco por Rosalie?

Bella se levantou, determinada a não permitir que seu orgulho saísse ferido no momento em que o inevitável encontro acontecesse.

Só esperava que não fosse tão cedo.

- Vou dar uma olhada em Sam.

- O garoto esta contando com torta de maçã na sobremesa.

- Ele a terá.

- Então, Sam ficará feliz.

De repente, um barulho quebrou o silencio da casa, seguido de palavras abafadas, proferidas num tom áspero. Depois, o ruído de passos apressados na escada e os já familiares soluços.

- Será muito bom ter, pelo menos, uma pessoa feliz por aqui – resmungou Bella, e, com um suspiro, saiu do aposento.

~*~*~*~

Edward sentou-se no leito, coçando o rosto barbado e pensando. A chegada da irmã de Bella tivera uma única vantagem. Em vez de sofrer, remoendo a realidade terrível de ser um homem procurado por assassinato, sua mente estava concentrada num único e grande dilema. Mais precisamente, em como administrar os prós e contras de viver num quarto localizado bem acima da sala de jantar dos Swan.

Ainda nem se vira cara a cara com Rosalie e já nutria uma grande antipatia por ela. Parte dessa animosidade devia-se à malfadada carta que escrevera a Bella. Lógico que Bella não deveria tê-la lido, assim como não deveria escutar, sorrateiro a conversa vinda do térreo. Isso, no entanto, não mudava nada. Rosálie era uma egoísta arrogante que não reconhecia o valor da irmã.

Com o cenho cerrado, Edward se empenhou para ouvir um pouco mais da discussão acalorada que transcorria na sala. Na verdade, parecia mais um monólogo com Rosalie ora pedindo para Bella cuidar de seus pés inchados, ora censurando-a com severidade pelo excesso de confiança nos outros. Como, por exemplo, receber um pensionista sob seu teto.

Ele. Nesse ponto, Edward era obrigado a concordar com Rosalie.

Impaciente, pulou da cama. Não podia movimentar-se muito bem com a perna ferida, então sentou-se na beirada do colchão e tamborilou os dedos na mesa-de-cabeceira.

Não gostava de pensar em Bella sendo subestimada ou menosprezada. Na carta, Rosalie insistira para que Bella vendesse a propriedade, entregando o dinheiro para ela, é evidente, pra viver em New Hampshire.

Talvez a tal Rosalie tivesse viajado até Forks só para reforçar seu pedido. Bella cederia?

Edward sentia que Bella era uma criatura teimosa e independente. E a irmã dela parecia ter o caráter de um tornado.

No entanto, isso não tinha a menor importância para ela. Ergueu-se de novo e caminhou até a cômoda. Em cima, numa bandeja de prata, havia um jogo completo para barbear. Aquela barba o esta deixando louco!

Num ímpeto, colocou água na tigela, ensaboou os fios densos e começou a raspá-los com a navalha de cabo de prata, sentindo mais humano à medida que seu rosto ia ficando exposto. Por alguns minutos, concentrou-se na tarefa de barbear-se, e não nos sons da discussão que ainda acontecia no andar de baixo.

Quando terminou, porém, seus pensamentos se voltaram para Bella. Virando-se, olhou para a sacola em que ela trouxera o uísque. Ainda tinha alguma coisa dentro. Curioso, pegou-a e, de seu interior, retirou algumas folhas de papel amassadas. Edward abriu uma, e um gemido escapou de seus lábios.

- Não! Jacob!

Arrepiou-se ao ver tão nítido o semblante do irmão. Os cabelos finos e compridos, as linhas duras do maxilar, os olhos frios como aço. Era como se, de repente, o sonho mau voltasse à vida.

Naqueles poucos dias junto de Bella, era assim que Edward passara a considerar o período passado com Jacob: um pesadelo. Sem duvida, sua curta convivência com o bando de Jacob causara serias repercussões. O retrato parecia-se com ele próprio, ainda mais depois de barbeado. E, pior ainda, o nome gravado em baixo era o dele. Para quem o reconhecesse, era oferecida a recompensa de cem dólares.

Edward sentiu-se arrasado.

Tornou a examinar o rosto refletido no espelho. Seus cabelos eram mais claros e mais bagunçados do que os de Jacob. Mas esses eram apenas detalhes que um desenho grosseiro não conseguia retratar. Qualquer um que o visse, e depois o desenho, acreditaria que era o assassino procurado.

Ainda segurava a folha, comparando os traços de Jacob com os seus, quando uma cruel constatação atingiu-o como um soco. Bella! Ela estivera na cidade e arrancara aqueles cartazes, em plena luz do dia! E só havia uma razão para que fizesse tal coisa. Bella sabia que o homem do retrato era Edward e queria protegê-lo.

A mão que segurava o papel caiu ao longo do corpo. Edward observou-se, atordoado. Por que Bella Swan queria salvar um sujeito acusado de ter tirado a vida de um ser humano? Ela sabia que também era crime ocultar um criminoso. Por que colocaria em risco sua reputação apenas para protegê-lo?

Durante a maior parte de sua existência, Edward não pudera se queixar da sorte. Aquele último mês fora terrível, era verdade, e, naquele exato momento, estava em sérios apuros. Mas não era homem de lamentar-se e fingir que não era responsável por tudo o que o afligia. Pelo contrário, reconhecia que a sorte lhe sorrira mais uma vez.

Cair justo à soleira de Bella Swan... Nada de tão fortuito acontecera lhe antes. O que fizera para merecer a ajuda dela? Como retribuir-lhe? Sempre fora pobre e, agora, não tinha nada, absolutamente nada de seu.

Lá embaixo, a sala entrava de novo em erupção. Seria um milagre se aquelas pessoas terminassem o jantar ilesas.

Então, pouco a pouco, enquanto estudava o rosto recém-barbeado no espelho, uma idéia foi amadurecendo em seu íntimo. No guarda-roupa, vira trajes e sapatos masculinos, e, também, uma bengala. Roupas de um cavalheiro.

Talvez houvesse uma maneira de retribuir a gentileza de Bella...

**~*~*~*~**

A sobremesa deveria ter sido suprimida daquele jantar. Alice, que costumava ter um apetite voraz, apenas olhava para o prato. Emily anunciou que não gostava de maçã, nem mesmo em forma de torta. Rosalie, depois da primeira mordida, empurrou o prato, reclamando que a massa estava pesada. Bella que reconhecia sua inabilidade como cozinheira, obrigou-se a comer seu pedaço, sentindo-o pesar no estomago.

Bella já estava quase dispensando-as do supremo sacrifício, quando ouviu som de passos descendo os degraus. As quatro mulheres se viraram em direção a porta. Bella e Alice trocaram olhares alarmados.

Rosalie encarou Bella, desconfiada.

- Deve ser o senhor Clearwater. Parece-me que você disse que ele era enfermo.

- E é – Bella reafirmou, enrouquecida devido à garganta seca e apertada, que ficou ainda pior quando Edward entrou na sala.

Pelo menos, ela supunha que _aquele fosse_ Edward.

O homem que acolhera desaparecera. Em seu lugar, surgira um impostor belíssimo e sedutor.

Edward parou ao batente, alto e elegante, apoiando-se com graça na bengala. O terno marrom e a camisa branca, que Bella reconheceu logo sendo de seu pai, pareciam feitos de encomenda para ele. Os cabelos acobreados estavam bem penteados para trás, com uma onda meio rebelde que, pelo visto, barbeiro nenhum conseguiria assentar. As faces bem barbeadas fizeram com que Bella se perguntasse como seria tocá-las.

Agora era possível ver as linhas quase severas do maxilar, as covinhas ao lado da boca e... Uma pequena, bem no queixo.

Bella prendeu a respiração, lembrando-se a marquinha proeminente no queixo do homem retratado nos cartazes. Era curioso que aquela nova aparência fizesse com que Edward se parecesse menos do que antes com o malfeitor procurado, apesar de as feições serem bem semelhantes.

O único detalhe que fazia sentir-se certíssima de que havia um terrível engano naquela historia era o olhar. Os olhos verdes pareciam ainda mais intensos no rosto sem barba. Ainda eram calorosos e gentis e estavam fixos nela.

Bella corou e, o pânico começou a dominá-la. O que ele fazia na sala? Quem não o conhecesse tão bem poderia confundi-lo com o bandido assassino. Edward não pensara no risco que corria? E se Rosalie, ou mesmo Emily, tivessem visto os cartazes, em algum lugar durante o trajeto até Forks?

Observou Rosalie de soslaio. Apesar de reprovar o fato de a irmã ter aceitado um pensionista, Rosalie olhava para _aquele pensionista em particular_ com grande interesse. Boquiaberta, ela se remexeu na cadeira e em seus olhos azuis surgiu um brilho que Bella conhecia muito bem.

Bella estremeceu. O encontro que ela esperava adiar o mais possível estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Voltou a estudar Edward, e, esforçando-se para demonstrar naturalidade, disse:

- Sr. Clearwater! Não imaginava que viria nos fazer companhia esta noite.

Edward sorriu. Um sorriso largo... Mas, não aquele que Bella conhecia. Era diferente. Parecia... Político!

- Que homem poderia resistir à tentação de ser entretido por quatro adoráveis damas?

Alice sorriu, ansiosa. A expressão contrariada de Emily suavizou-se um pouco. E Rosalie por pouco não derreteu-se na presença do novo espécime masculino.

Só Bella parecia indiferente ao comentário simpático. Ela já adivinhava o que aconteceria em seguida, por isso, apresentou a irmã e sobrinha com pouco entusiasmo.

- Sr. Clearwater, já ouvi falar muito a seu respeito! – Rosalie exclamou num tom de voz entre agudo e afetado. Indicou a cadeira vazia ao seu lado. – Sente-se aqui.

Ser um pensionista de origem desconhecida não pareceria uma ofensa tão terrível, agora Rosalie determinara que ele tinha também boa aparência.

Bella ficou furiosa.

E Edward, aquele traidor, sorria de orelha a orelha! Bella remexeu-se no assento, contendo-se para não estrangular aquele homem sentado do outro lado da mesa, bem diante dela.

Hipócrita! Cínico! Apenas algumas horas antes, ele assegurara que resistiria aos encantos de Rosalie... E, era só olhar para ele! Até puxara a cadeira para ficar mais perto dela.

- Diga, o que Bella falou sobre mim?

Rosalie pareceu murchar, e, de repente, se mostrou pouco á vontade. Bella só lhe dissera que ele era doente e pagava pelo quarto, coisas que haviam lhe causado repugnância. Porém, depois de ver que o rapaz possuía qualidades dignas de um Adônis, era evidente que estava desesperada para conceder-lhe o benefício da dúvida.

- Ora, você sabe como Bella é...

Edward piscou para Bella, com cumplicidade.

- Sim, eu sei.

Bella corou, e Rosalie olhava ansiosa de um para o outro.

- Bella tem os lábios selados, Sr. Clearwater. Ela não me conta nada.

Edward tornou a fitar Rosalie.

- É mesmo? Mas você acabou de me dizer que Bella falou muito a meu respeito!

Bella achou graça do embaraço da irmã, que, por um momento, perdeu a fala.

- Creio que Rosalie estava apenas tentando ser gentil, Sr. Clearwater.

Erguendo as sobrancelhas, Edward voltou-se de novo para Rosalie.

- Serio mesmo? Pois, pelo que pude escutar lá de meu quarto, hoje, a cortesia não parece ser sua maior qualidade.

Desconcertada, Rosalie ficou vermelha de raiva. Bella quase sentiu pena dela, e Alice abaixou a cabeça, sufocando uma sonora gargalhada.

Antes que ela tivesse tempo de esboçar algum protesto, Edward falou de novo, com uma entonação que mais parecia um sussurro:

- Agora sei por que todos a chamam de Rosalie. Suas faces ficam enrubescidas quando você está... – Franzindo o cenho, ele a observava com interesse quase cientifico. – Como definir o que você esta sentindo? Vergonha? Zanga?

Ele riu. Riu dela! Bella não pode evitar um certo jubilo à custa da irmã.

Os olhos azuis de Rosalie faiscavam.

- Isso não importa! Chamam-me de Rosalie porque esse é o meu nome!

- Percebo que você não é do tipo intelectual – ele continuou. – Isso é bom. As mulheres inteligentes têm mais dificuldade em encontrar um marido, você sabe.

Rosalie ergueu o queixo, com arrogância.

- Não preciso ser inteligente... Já estou casada há muitos anos!

Bella e Alice entreolharam-se, ambas levando o guardanapo aos lábios para esconder o riso. Percebendo, Rosalie confundiu-se ainda mais.

- Eu quis dizer...

- É obvio que uma moça tão adorável quanto você estava destinada a envolver-se muito cedo.

O comentário conseguiu acalmar Rosalie. E, talvez pela primeira vez na vida, ela parecia um pouco mais cuidadosa ao escolher as palavras.

Apesar de sentir pena da irmã, Bella exultava com a novidade de vê-la intimidar-se com alguém. E logo com Edward, a quem temera que acabasse caindo aos pés de Rosalie, como tantos outros antes dele. Para isso ele descera? Para castigar Rosalie?

Bella estava contente, mas ainda nervosa pelo risco que ele corria. Quanto menos pessoas o vissem, melhor. Claro que Rosalie ainda não suspeitava de nada, o que não era surpresa. Barbeado e com aquela roupa, Edward parecia tão respeitável quanto um juiz. Até mesmo a bengala emprestava-lhe um ar de distinção. Pela aparência, ninguém suspeitaria que se distinguira apenas durante o assalto ao banco!

Bella cortou uma fatia de torta, colocou-a num prato e empurrou-o para o outro lado da mesa. Aquele pedaço de massa dura, pelo menos, manteria a boca de Edward ocupada por alguns momentos.

- È torta de maçã. Experimente, Sr. Clearwater.

Ele tornou a piscar para ela, divertindo-se muito com a situação.

- Pensei que tivéssemos combinado que você me trataria por Seth.

Bella percebeu o espanto de Rosalie, mas logo concordou:

- Claro...

Edward mordeu um pedaço de torta e, após registrar um breve momento de contragosto, deixou escapar um som que era um misto de arrebatamento e êxtase.

- Hum... hum! – Virou-se para Rosalie. – Não é a melhor torta que você já comeu em toda a sua vida?

Rosalie, que acabara de reclamar da massa, bateu os cílios, hesitante.

- Está deliciosa – assentiu, com os dentes cerrados.

- Divina! – Edward encarou Bella meio com admiração, meio com provocação.

"Que ator!"

- Você deve ser a melhor cozinheira da cidade Bella, ou melhor, de todo o Estado. Não é verdade Rosalie?

A princípio, não parecia que Rosalie seria capaz de elogiar a irmã em publico. Mas após alguns segundos de hesitação, concordou com um suspiro e um movimento irritadiço.

Satisfeito, Edward voltou-se para Bella, de novo.

- Talentosa, generosa e bonita como ninguém.

Bella corou de novo, sabendo que deveria ficar brava com Seth, pela impressão que ele estava passando para Rosalie. Na certa, a caçula imaginaria que existia um romance entre ela e Edward.

Bella não se importava em esconder um fora-da-lei, a quem julgava inocente, mas daí a estar comprometida com ele havia uma grande distancia. Quem sabe ela lhe dera a impressão errada: a de que salvara-lhe a vida porque havia um interesse romântico por parte dela. Bella o achava atraente, sim, porém, interessava-se por Edward tão somente como uma enfermeira por seu paciente.

As batidas aceleradas de seu coração, entretanto, pareciam desmentir a afirmação do interesse platônico.

Contrariada por ver a conversa distanciando-se de seu assunto favorito, ela própria, Rosalie tamborilava os dedos na mesa, com impaciência.

- O que o trouxe a Forks, Sr. Clearwater?

Edward sorriu.

- Pretendo estabelecer-me por aqui. A cidade é agradável.

- Mas você deve ter uma profissão... Um objetivo para querer ficar.

Os olhos verdes se estreitaram quando fitaram Bella, voltando depois para Rosalie.

- Sua irmã não lhe contou?

- Contei o quê? – Bella não se conteve.

- Sobre os nossos planos.

O peito de Bella se apertou. "Esse homem enlouqueceu!" ela não imaginava o que sairia daquela boca, agora.

- Prometi ajudar Bella a transformar estas terras outra vez numa fazenda produtiva. – A mentira dele quase derrubou Bella da cadeira. – Esperamos ter tudo pronto a tempo de fazermos o plantio ainda nesta primavera.

Rosalie arregalou os olhos, atônita.

- Plantar? O que você entende de lavoura?

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Foi isso mesmo o que ela me disse. "O que você entende de lavoura?", Bella quis saber. Aí, eu falei: "Srta. Bella, ter a terra certa já é meia batalha ganha". Qualquer um que entenda um pouco de agricultura sabe que esta casa está construída em cima das terras mais férteis desta região.

- Isso é um disparate! – Rosalie gritou. – Nesta família, não há fazendeiros desde... desde...

- Nosso avô. – Bella quase não se lembrava de seu avô paterno, mas sabia que ficara rico com os frutos de daquele rancho, tanto que mandara o filho estudar na Escola de Medicina, na cidade grande. – Não faz tanto tempo assim.

- A terra também precisa descanso, de tempos em tempos – Edward afirmou.

Assado o momento de choque, a cabeça de Bella começou a trabalhar muito rápido. Talvez Seth estivesse inventando aquela historia toda só para provocar Rosalie.

Entretanto, as palavras abriram-lhe os olhos. Ela estava sentada em cima de uma das melhores propriedades da região. E, se pretendia levar adiante a idéia do hospital, logo precisaria de meios para mantê-lo. O resultado do plantio viria a longo prazo, porém, se conseguisse ajuda e administrasse com cuidado seu dinheiro...

Confusa, Rosalie quase não conseguia expressar-se direito.

- Mas... A idéia de Bella... Bem, é um completo absurdo! Ela não pode administrar um rancho! Minha irmã não entende nada do assunto!

- Por isso ela me pediu para ajudá-la.

- Acontece que ela é mulher! – argumentou Rosalie. – Uma _senhora_! Bella não foi preparada para fazer esse tipo de trabalho!

Bella endireitou melhor a coluna, sentindo sua autoconfiança estimulada pelo entusiasmo.

- Isso não significa que não possa começar! – Sua pele formigava, tamanha a excitação. Ela podia. Sabia que sim, se encontrasse a pessoa certa para auxiliá-la.

Podia ser que Edward fosse essa pessoa. Ela afirmara que era jogador, mas Bella sabia que era mentira. Edward podia ser agricultor. Por que não?

Rosalie ergueu os braços e emitiu um som de puro desgosto.

- Céus! Parece que vocês perderam o juízo de uma vez!

Bella sorriu.

- Todos nós temos de nos sustentar de alguma forma, Rosalie.

Ela cruzou os baços.

- Venho lhe dizendo há anos que deveria mudar-se para New Hampshire. Lá você não precisaria trabalhar. Nós ficaríamos felizes com sua presença, e nunca mais viveria nessa solidão.

Com um gesto de mão, Edward indicou a mesa repleta.

- Não me parece que Bella viva solitária, senhora.

Rosálie não disfarçou o desagrado com o comentário dele.

- Neste exato momento, talvez não! Mas...

Empurrando a cadeira, Edward interrompeu-a:

- Muito bem! Depois desta deliciosa torta de maçã, irei caminhar um pouco. À noite esta muito agradável. Alguém gostaria de acompanhar-me?

Ele olhou para Rosalie que sempre adorara ser a escolhida. Contudo, antes que ela tivesse tempo para aceitar o convite, Edward levou a mão à testa, balbuciando:

- Oh, esqueci, Rosalie, que você vai lavar a louça!

O rosto dela ficou branco.

- O quê?!

- Uma vez que Bella e Alice cozinharam, é justo que queira colaborar, cuidando da louça. Não é assim que a coisa funciona?

Alice e Bella sorriram, enquanto Rosalie tornava-se rubra de ira e decepção:

- Bella, o que acha de dar um passeio comigo?

Bella levantou-se depressa.

- Eu adoraria Seth!

Nunca em sua vida _ela _fora escolhida por um homem, num grupo de muitas mulheres. Sentia-se lisonjeada e orgulhosa. Além disso, teria a oportunidade de conversar com Seth sobre os "planos" dele. Decerto, falara tudo aquilo só para provocar a raiva de Rosalie, mas Bella tinha a impressão de que ele entendia do assunto que trouxera à tona.

Edward se levantou, ajeitou o paletó, e, apoiado na bengala, caminhou em direção a saída. Bella o seguiu em silencio. Mal haviam chegado à varanda, quando Edward pegando-lhe o braço, apoiou-se nela. Até aquele momento, Bella quase esquecera que ele era um homem ferido.

- Oh, Meu Deus! – exclamou, certa de que ninguém poderia ouvi-los. – Você está bem?

Edward assentiu com um gesto de cabeça, embora mostrasse os lábios comprimidos e as faces pálidas. Ambos sentaram-se nos degraus da varanda.

- Você não deveria ter descido, Seth. Eu lhe disse para não sai do quarto.

Ele forçou-se a sorrir.

- Eu queria conhecer sua irmã.

Bella inclinou-se e, com expressão séria, advertiu-o.

- Cuidado com Rosalie. Ela pode parecer delicada e feminina, mas, como estrategista, coloca o general Sherman***** no bolso.

Ele achou graça.

- Não duvido.

- Por que foi à sala de jantar?

Ele a encarou, e Bella estremeceu. A imensa ternura do olhar dele era arrebatadora. Estavam sentados quase no mesmo lugar em que ela o encontrara, algumas noites atrás. Mas a diferença não poderia ser maior. Naquela ocasião, Bella ficara assustada, preocupada, perguntando-se se Edward viveria até o amanhecer. Agora, ainda sentia um frêmito no peito, algo que assustava, sim, mas, que parecia muito mais complicado.

- Eu queria começar a saldar meu debito com você.

Bella deu de ombros.

- Não há débito nenhum, Seth.

- Há, sim. E sempre haverá – disse ele, em voz baixa e enrouquecida. – Você salvou minha vida, Bella.

Edward saíra do quarto e descera até a sala de jantar só para defendê-la da irmã. E ele não se rendera aos encantos de Rosalie, como Bella tanto temera. Bella mal conseguia esconder sua alegria.

- Você falou serio quando... Bem, quando disse queria transformar essas terras numa fazenda produtiva?

Edward riu.

- Só falei isso porque achei que sua irmã ficaria aborrecida.

Bella meneou a cabeça. Fora isso mesmo o que ela pensara.

- Mas, se eu decidir aceitar sua sugestão, saberia como ir adiante com isso?

Edward a olhou com curiosidade. Depois, assentiu.

- Sim, eu saberia. Não sou jogador, Bella.

Foi a vez de ela rir.

- Oh, eu já imaginava!

O sorriso dele revelava uma ponta de tristeza.

- Antes, trabalhava como capataz.

A pulsação dela acelerou. Bella teve vontade de gritar: "Eureca!" e abraçar aquele homem. Seu salvador, o fora-da-lei, era caubói! Devia conhecer tudo sobre plantio, colheita e cuidado com criação.

- É o que vou fazer!

Edward estreitou os olhos.

- Desculpe-me. O que disse, Bella?

- Quero tornar-me fazendeira, como você sugeriu.

- Eu não tinha a intenção de influenciá-la...

- Não, não. Estava certo, Seth. Teremos de nos apressar, se quisermos aproveitar a época de semear.

- Entretanto...

- Quem sabe milho? – Encarou-o, observando a reação dele. – Ou trigo? Qual sua opinião?

Edward não demonstrava muito entusiasmo pela idéia.

- Ouça, se você quiser continuar a farsa até a sua irmã ir embora...

Bella fez um gesto evasivo com as mãos.

- Não é nada disso. Vou ser muito sincera, Seth. Pretendo abrir um hospital, e isso vai permitir que eu realize meu projeto. O hospital precisara de dinheiro, sobretudo no começo. E a terra me fornecera os recursos necessários.

Edward fez um esgar, preocupado.

- Bella, você está esquecendo-se de algumas coisas...

Ela estava tão envolvida em seus propósitos que, por um momento, pareceu não escutá-lo. Então, de repente, conscientizou-se do olhar intenso dele e da frase interrompida.

- Sim?

- Eu não sou... Bem, primeiro, não tenho condições físicas.

Bella franziu o cenho. Edward não precisaria mencionar outra razão pela qual não estava livre para ajudá-la no projeto. Ele não tinha condições físicas, nem era livre. Encontrava-se na casa dela apenas pela necessidade de manter-se escondido.

Suspirando, Bella observou as terras em questão, iluminadas pelo luar. Seus dedos coçavam, ansiosos para começar a trabalhar.

- Deve haver um jeito, Seth.

- E há.

Bella se voltou para ele ansiosa, na expectativa.

- Mas não sou eu o homem que irá ajudá-la. Você não ignora que tenho de ir embora logo. Precisa encontrar outra pessoa para lhe dar uma mão.

Desde que se conhecia por gente, Bella nunca tivera um aliado, além de seu pai. Agora, sentia que em Edward teria um. Não queria perde-lo, mesmo que, para isso, tivesse de chantageá-lo.

- Não permitirei, Seth Clearwater. – A declaração foi feita com incrível facilidade, como se ela fosse uma rainha.

Inclinando a cabeça, Edward prestou total atenção ao que estava por vir.

- Não permitira o quê?

- Que vá embora. Você vai ficar bem quietinho aqui e trabalhará para mim.

Edward deixou escapar uma risadinha incrédula.

- Acha que pode obrigar-me a permanecer aqui?

- Sei que posso.

- Ele a olhou enviesado.

- Como?

Bella prendeu a respiração.

- Porque sei quem você é, Edward Masen.

* * *

***General Sherman: **foi soldado, homem de negócios e escritor estadunidense. Serviu como general no exército dos Estados Unidos durante a Guerra Civil dos EUA (1861-1865). Recebeu reconhecimento como notável estrategista militar e críticas para a dureza da sua política da terra arrasada contra os Estados Confederados.

**NA: **Olá pra quem esta aí!!! Gente mil desculpas pelo atraso monstro na postagem. Na realidade eu ia postar ontem, mas faltou luz aqui em casa, quando ela voltou eu percebi que tinha de alguma forma afetado minha net, e a dita cuja, voltou agora, então estou postando!!!

Muitos beijos, curtam o capitulo e ate sábado. Mais tarde eu respondo as rewiens.

**p.s:** No próximo capitulo vamos conhecer um pouco da historia do nosso querido xerife, Mike Newton! Não percam!!!

_**Surpresinha do capítulo: Extra do capitulo 06:**_

"– _Desse modo, conte-me tudo e deixe que eu decida por mim mesma."_

"_- Não vou permitir que vá embora, Edward."_

"_- Para ser franca, Mike, receio que Bella tenha perdido o senso!"_

"_- Oh, Mike, sou sincera em lhe dizer que espero que ela o ouça."_

"– _Como se eu pudesse esquecer!"_

_**Por hoje é só! **_

_**Amo vocês!**_

_**Rewiens?**_

_**Jyss.**_


End file.
